Lights, Camera, Action
by kashiangel07
Summary: Kagome is working on the set of a new hit drama series. Things would be great if she didn't have to work for a man who just seems to want to get in her hair and cause her trouble.
1. Act 1

Act 1

It was another busy day on the set. Kagome was walking looking at all the people buzzing around left and right with props and other stage things in order to get ready for the hit TV drama, "Opposites Attract." She couldn't believe that she was on the set of a TV show, although, she doesn't watch a lot of TV. She gotten word from her friends and practically everyone else she knew that it was a smash hit.

Many of her friends talk about one guy in particular. She tried to remember what they say he looked like but she couldn't think of any of the features since she was never involved in their conversations on a show that she knew nothing about. She would have fear that her friends would talk about her then force her to watch the seventy-six episodes that were out already in order to catch her up. She had too much to do then to just sit down and watch something that she just didn't care about, yet here she is walking on the set of the show she refused to watch as the newest stagehand and make-up artist.

With her head in the clouds, she kept walking still trying to think of the person that was on her friend's minds when all of a sudden she bumped into something big. She stumbled a little catching herself before she fell and looked up to see what she bumped into. Her eyes grew wide looking up at the man that seemed to tower over her. The man was extremely handsome with his strong jaw line and perfectly smooth skin. What threw her off was his hair and eyes. His hair was long and seemed to be…white, pure white. In the light of the studio, it looked as if it was glowing with a silver sheen. His eyes were an odd color as well. She kept thinking that they were contacts but they looked too real. They looked to be gold or at least a rich amber color.

"What are you staring at?" She heard his smooth, calm yet with a hint of coldness, voice.

Kagome came back to reality and nervously said, "I-I'm so sorry for bumping into you."

He raises an eyebrow then turns and walks away without another word. She watched the man walk away, she couldn't believe that he didn't say anything back to her, she didn't know if he was mad at her or if he was okay with her. _How rude._ She thought to herself then she straightened up and continued to explore the set.

"Hey Kagome, there you are. You sure can disappear quickly." Another girl around her age said as she ran up to her. Her hair was long and a dark brown color that was placed in a neat ponytail. Her eyes were brown as well.

"I'm sorry Sango, you know I'm new here so I wanted to look around so that I can get used to the set." Kagome said feeling a little embarrassed. The truth is that she was walking behind Sango in order to get to the make-up room but something caught her eye and attracted her. Next thing she knew, Sango was gone and she was off wondering the set.

"Well next time let me know if you decide to go off like that. I really need you to stay with me. We're getting ready to shoot a new scene for the show and some of these actors get mad if they don't have their make-up." Sango said believing what she was told and walked off, and this time Kagome made sure to follow closely.

Kagome made a mental note of all the corners they turned and doors that they went through so that she would be able to navigate her way to and from the room. Sango opened a door and the two girls stepped in, Kagome couldn't believe how huge the room was.

"Well this is where you'll be working. I hope you'll be able to make it okay, you're our last hope." Sango said backing up to the door.

"I'm your last hope, why did you say that?" Kagome said turning around.

"Well the guy that you'll be working on has a bit of a mean streak. He's the reason the producer had to hire you. He doesn't get along with others very well. Well, I'll be seeing you, if you need me, I'm the last door to the right." Then Sango waved to her as she disappeared into the hall.

Kagome breathed out a sigh and thought, _It would be me that would be paired up with the guy that has an attitude problem._ She looked around the room and walked up to the chair that was sitting up next to the mirror. She sat in it admiring the soft leather that lined the chair. She closed her eyes and spun around in the chair a few times. She stopped feeling a little dizzy and looked in the mirror only to scream with surprise seeing a figure that just appeared out of nowhere. She relaxed soon after realizing that it was the man she met on the set earlier.

"What in the world are you doing?" He said ever so calmly. He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed looking casual or it was more like bored out of his mind. 

"Oh I was just…uh…" She was lost for words as she jumped out the chair, her cheeks were red with embarrassment. For some reason, in this man's presence, she just couldn't get her words right.

"Save it, there's no time for excuses." He said walking in the room. "You must be new here, I'm Sesshomaru and here's the deal, I'll call you whenever I feel like it. Don't overdue the make-up, I don't like the fact that I have to wear it but the producer will have my head if I don't wear it. Don't talk to me why you're working, it'll mess up your concentration. The bottom line is, if you mess up my face, I'll mess up yours. Follow my rules and we'll get along just fine."

"Wait a minute, you're the one I'm working with?" Kagome said while watching him sit in the chair.

He narrowed his eyes, raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, that is if you have any problems about my rules. If so, I don't need you and you can go back to where you came from."

She realized what Sango meant about "mean streak." She wasn't going to let him get the best of her, after all, this was her first day on the job and she wanted to impress everybody and she wasn't going to let one cold hearted person stop her.

"No, there are no problems." She said with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru smirked at her. _She seems confident in herself, I wonder how long can she keep it up?_ He thought as he sat back in order to allow her to work.

"So what's your name? I must know if we're going to be working together." He said watching her lay out some of her tools.

"It's Kagome." She replied turning around ready to do her job. "Now, if you could be so kind, I would like to keep my end of the deal so you have to be quiet in order for me to work."

Sesshomaru was stunned although he didn't show it. _She's too confident for her own good, I am going to enjoy breaking her spirit._ He thought smirking once more.

She placed her hands on his chin and turned his head a few times. She couldn't believe how smooth and his skin felt, she just had to find out what he uses on his skin. After expecting his face she took the base agent and started to powder his face. Sesshomaru sat back and felt relaxed, her hands were soft and slender. He felt the way she caressed his face while applying the make-up on him, she did it with such care that he was beginning to like her touch.

She finally finished and checked him one more time. She thought he was handsome before but now, now he seemed like a god. She moved out the way so that he could inspect himself. He smiled signaling his approval.

"Not bad for a newbie, I guess I'll keep you." She turned away and rolled her eyes while he admired himself in the mirror. He was really impressed with her work. As she started putting things away, he spotted her phone and picked it up. He stopped toying with the phone just as she finished packing her things and turned around.

"I better go before I'm late." Sesshomaru said getting up.

"Oh good…I mean, break a leg. I got to get used to the show biz lingo."

He smirked at her once more then left out the room. Once again, she breathed out a sigh, but this time it was of relief. She plopped down in the chair and let it spin a few times before noticing Sango in the doorway. "I'm amazed to see you in one piece."

"He's a difficult one alright. I want to get revenge on whoever decided to stick me with him." Kagome said as she sat up strait in the chair. 

"It was quiet the whole time, that's a first. He usually has this whole hall filled with his yelling, he easily gets pissed off. How did you do it?"

"I don't know, but I'll tell you, he's not going to get the best of me."

"Well come on, let's go get some lunch then we can head over to the set." Sango said then the two of them headed out.

The two girls sat at one of the tables that was set up for everyone to get something to eat. They talked about the things around them and just enjoyed their time together while watching everyone else go about their business as if they didn't exist. Suddenly, a ring ran through Kagome's ears. Her phone rang but when she looked at the caller ID, she didn't recognize the number but she picked it up thinking that whoever was calling had the wrong number. "Hello?"

"Hello newbie." It was that smooth voice of Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru, how did you get my number?" Kagome said out loud realizing that it was him. Sango's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe that he of all people would ever bother to talk to someone since he is a very solitary person.

"Don't worry about that." He said with a light chuckle. Kagome thought back to before she left, she could remember seeing him putting down her phone just as she finished packing her things.

"What do you want?" She said feeling a little frustrated.

"I see you eating lunch I want you to pick me up a little lunch as well." He said. She looked around wondering where he was. "I told you I'll call you when I feel like it now quit looking around, you won't be able to see me. Just get me a burger with no onions and no cheese and I'll take a bottle water for a drink. Give it to me on the set."

"Look, I am your make-up artist, not your…" She heard the pone click telling her that he hung up. "…slave." She dropped her head on the table in shame, nearly missing whatever she didn't finish eating yet then she started pounding the table with her forehead. "It had to be me, out of everyone in the whole got damned world and it had to be me."

Sango finally regained signs of life, "I'm starting to think that there's something going on between you two. Do you personally know him?"

"No, and I wish I've never met him. This is my first day working and he's already working out a way to make it a living hell. I think he thinks of me as a personal slave." Kagome said sitting up and rubbing the spot on her forehead where she repeatedly hit the table.

"All of these big stars think that really, it's just natural. They eventually become friends with you. Ayame didn't like me at first and bossed me around but we soon became great friends."

"I don't think that anyone could be friends with him."

"Cheer up I'm sure things will work out."

"For my sake I hope so. Let me get his highness his stupid burger, otherwise he'll find another way to degrade me."

After getting what he wanted the two headed back to the set. There he was going over some of his lines. She stood in front of him waiting for him to respond to her. Without looking up he said, "Oh, I don't want it, throw it away."

She was stunned and angry. "Why you...why don't you want it?"

"I ate an hour ago. I actually said that just to see if you were going to get it for me, but I'll take the water though." He said snatching the bottle of water from her hand.

Kagome knew that if she stayed around him longer then something was bound to happen. "So, you were only toying with me, you're a bastard you know that right?"

"Yup, I don't need you to tell me that." He said calmly then he stood up and saw her scowl at him. "They must have not told you your _entire_ job. Yes, you are my make-up artist but you are also my personal assistant. I don't care if you don't like me because I don't give a damn about your feelings. If you do your job then there won't be any problems." Then with that said he left.

Sesshomaru laughed to himself knowing that working with her would be very interesting or at least more fun than his last assistant, Jaken, who was old and uninteresting to him. He was also more of a yes man or a suck up. It was almost like he had no free will of his own. No, he didn't do make-up but he tried when his last make-up artist quit in order to prove himself a excellent assistant, things didn't go so well which is why Kagome is there now.

Kagome watched him as he laughed, then she smirked evilly which grabbed Sango's attention. "Uh…Kagome, what's with the evil look?"

"So, he wants to play with me, well then I sure do have a game for him."

Sango was thinking about how quickly her attitude went from "It's the end of the world" to "I can and will survive."

_Why do I have a feeling that things won't end well?_

End Act 1


	2. Act 2

Act 2

Although working for the silver haired devil, Kagome was thinking that her time there won't be a boring one, but still she wanted some justice. She went to the director, Totosai, to get some reason only to find out that what Sesshomaru said was true, well…partly true. She was his make-up artist and personal assistant but only temporarily. Once they find a replacement assistant, then she don't have to worry about him anymore, except when it came to giving him his make-up. The only problem is actually finding an assistant. Word travels fast in the show biz and everyone who was well into this business knows about his ruthless reputation which means that good help is literary hard to find.

Feeling defeated, she decided to just put it behind her. She was going to look for Sango so she headed back to the make-up rooms on instinct. When she was half way back she came across the set. Her eyes automatically went to Sesshomaru as he came in the scene and start yelling at the lead actress. She rolled her eyes but continued to watch as the lead actress fell on purpose but he grabbed the lead actress by the waist and pulled her into a tight embrace before she fell. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes. It was his eyes that captured her, those golden eyes that seemed like they had much emotion locked away in them but only showed coldness.

She just couldn't figure out why she was so fascinated with them but she knew that she was. She could feel herself melt within the gaze that was directed towards her but not meant for her. All of a sudden she jumped and squeaked (in order to not let the microphones hear her) feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow Kags, you sure are jumpy." Sango said with a smile on her face.

Kagome relaxed then turned to her and said, "Well it's like you came out of nowhere, you just surprised me is all."

Then Sango narrowed her eyes and said, "So, you seemed really into the show, or more like into Sesshomaru. You were staring so hard at him."

Kagome blushed sure the guy was the most handsome guy she's ever laid eyes on but his attitude is on the far end being that it's so ugly. The cute guys always had some sort of catch.

"N-no it's just that…I was getting into the show…I mean he's a great actor." Kagome struggled to say.

Sango laughed at her friend then said, "Yea he is a great actor, that's why he's the lead guy."

"He's the lead guy, I never knew that." She said more to herself and obviously showing no knowledge of TV shows and actors. Sesshomaru was the best there was and because of that, the show has high ratings. Everyone wanted him when he was starting out so he was extremely famous before he came in front of the cameras.

Both girls continued to watch as another character came in causing the two to break away.

"Yup, he's the best around. Kikyo is the lead actress on stage there and the one who came in is Koga." Sango said pointing out who was who.

Kagome felt that she should really learn about everyone, after all, she was working on the set now. "Hey, I hope you don't mind if you introduce me to everyone since it is my fist day on the set and all…"

"Oh, no problem, I almost forgot to do that, come on I'm sure some of the crew are on their lunch breaks since we're shooting now." Sango said walking off.

The two girls left the set and went back to the lunch table. There was a man with black hair with a small pony tail fixing himself a plate. Sango raised her hand to greet him. "Hey Roku!"

He looked up hearing his nickname and waved to the girls. Sango and Kagome walked up to him where he gave Sango a hug while trying to grope her at the same time and earning a slap in the face. "You pervert, what did I tell you about feeling on me, especially in public?"

"S-sorry, but you know these hands have a mind of their own." He said rubbing the spot where she slapped him and wanting to come up with a better excuse. He looked up and saw Kagome trying to hold back her laughter but obviously failing. He stretched his hands to grab her hands and said, "And who is this lovely lady…"

"Miroku…" Sango said while giving him a death glare. She could see threw his tricks very easily.

Miroku quickly put his hands back to his side then said, "Well who is she?"

"This is Kagome. She's the new make-up artist for Sesshomaru." Sango said pulling on Kagome.

Miroku shook his head and said, "Oh you poor, poor thing…I-I mean, welcome to the crew."

Kagome could feel a huge sweat drop then she heard Sango said, "Kagome, this is Miroku, he's one of the technician so he works a lot with electronics."

"And don't forget my other job."

"What other job?"

Miroku pulled her into his arms and said, "My job as your fiancé." Then he gave her a short but passionate kiss.

Sango giggled and playfully pushed him away. Kagome smiled at the two before hearing, "Kikyo, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the set now." All three looked at where the voice came from. A man with long silver hair and golden eyes were walking towards the trio. At first Kagome thought it was Sesshomaru but there was something different about him, he had two little dog ears sitting on top of his head.

"Kikyo why are you…you're not Kikyo." He said as he got closer to Kagome.

Both Sango and Miroku laughed at their confused friend. "Inuyasha, this is **Kagome**. She's new here."

Inuyasha sniffed her a little then extended his hand and said, "You look like her from a distance, sorry about that I'm Inuyasha. I'm an equipment manager so I deal with props."

She took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm the new make-up artist for Sesshomaru."

He froze in his place and his eyes went wide. "They got you working for that jackass, good luck. I'll see you later, I got work to do."

After he was out of earshot, Sango told her, "That's Sess's younger half-bother. They kinda have a grudge against each other, nobody knows why though. As much as they hate each other, they've never fought, Sesshomaru might be holding back on him just to keep his career that goes the same for Inuyasha."

Kagome watched as he disappeared before being pulled by Sango to follow her. Miroku with nothing better to do at the moment, decided to follow as well, wondering where they were going next. Sango took her to meet as many of the crew as she could then they went to the set to which it seemed like things were rapping up for now.

All three actors that were on the set looked at Kagome, Sango, and Miroku and Koga's eyebrow arched as he stepped up to them saying, "What's up Sango, Miroku and who is this vision of loveliness that you have with you." 

He snatched Kagome's hands and kissed them, never taking his eyes off of hers. She blushed and wanted to pull away from him but was unable to move. Sango saw her friend's distress and pulled her away from him. "Down boy, she's new here. This is Kagome."

Kikyo pushed him out the way and extended her hand to Kagome. Kagome shook it and then realized why Inuyasha had mistaken her for the woman in front of her. They looked almost identical, their hair was the same color and length and they were the same height and had the same skin tone. The only thing that was different was that Kikyo had a more mature, older looking face but she couldn't be any older than Kagome if not by a year or two. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kikyo." Her voice was a deeper tone than Kagome's as well proving that she certainly was older than her.

"I know, Sango told me who you were while you were on the set, you were amazing."

Kikyo smiled hearing her comment but it soon turned into a frown when the cold voice of Sesshomaru's said, "Could have been better."

She turned her head quickly to face Sesshomaru and glared at him. "Maybe I could do better if my jackass of a partner actually had a heart, instead of an icy black hole.

Sesshomaru looked as if he wasn't intimidated by her words but everyone else winced at the harshness behind the words. Kikyo didn't seem like one who could spit venom but only around him could the nicest person turn into someone to not take likely. She was really like this only to him because he personally doesn't like her and it's all because she's dating Inuyasha. They never get along except when the cameras are rolling being the true actors they are, they act as if they like, and in the case of this show, love each other.

She excused herself then left in order to clear her mind. Everyone else watched her leave then glared at Sesshomaru who was still looking emotionless. "Don't stair at me." Then he turned away but before walking off he said, "Hey newbie, fetch me a mocha cappuccino while you're standing there doing nothing."

Kagome put her hands on her hip, remembering how he humiliated her by asking for food that he didn't eat and said, "Are you gonna drink it because if you don't I'll pour it on you and I don't care what you'll do to me, I'm not going to take your bullshit."

He gave her his signature smirk and walked back to her. Kagome felt confident when she said that but it soon faded when he stood right over her and looking her strait in her eyes and said in a low, yet seductive, tone, "You're not going to care what I'll do to you if I choose not to drink it? Humm…sounds tempting." He looked deeply into Kagome's eyes and saw that she was feeling aroused. He stroked her cheek and then told her still in a low tone, "I could do my worst but you're lucky I'm really in the mood for some coffee, so get going already." Then he walked off.

Kagome snapped out of her trance feeling Sango shaking her. "For a second there, we thought that we were going to lose you."

"Oh uh…let-let me go get his coffee." She said with while trying to hide her blush and quickly rushed off.

_What's going on with me. It's like he has some control over me and it's not the fact that I'm working under him. Could I be falling for him? No, no way, he's a jerk, a huge…good looking jerk…but still a jerk! I hope I survive._

End Act 2


	3. Act 3 Scene 1

Act 3 Scene 1

It's been a month since Kagome came to the crew and Sesshomaru made sure that every single day was a living hell for her. The only time that there was peace between the two was when he was getting his make-up.

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair with his eyes closed as she did what she always did in order to make him look even better. He really loved her touch on his skin, he was completely addicted to it. He growled low whenever she turned away to get another tool or something else along the lines. When she turned away a second time, his growl became louder to where she could hear him.

"What's the growl for, I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" She asked turning around.

"What did I say about talking while you work?" He said with his eyes still closed.

She came over his face and said, "I'm not working on your face at the moment."

"Exactly, now get back to work." He said while looking up at her.

"Tell me why you growled."

"I didn't mean to okay."

"But why did you do it?"

He really didn't want to tell her that he liked her touching him. She would surely laugh at him and bring down his pride. He rather be tortured than to let anyone, especially a human woman bring down his pride. "Those brushes you use are a little hard."

"You've never had any problem with them before so why do you have a problem with them all of a sudden." She said seeing threw his lie clearly.

"Look newbie get back to work, I do have a schedule to keep up with." He said closing his eyes again.

"Relax, I'm almost done, and stop calling me newbie, I'm not so new anymore."

"I can call you whatever I want so long as you work for me."

Kagome couldn't take his attitude anymore. "I don't work for you, I work with you. Without me, you won't look as good as you do on the camera."

Sesshomaru shot up from his seat. "What, you don't think I look good without the make-up."

"Are you kidding me, I mean you're extremely handsome and I really don't see why…" She stopped when she saw him stair at her with a smirk. "Uh…I-I just don't see why…they make you wear make-up."

He chuckled a little at her as she blushed in embarrassment then she said, "Aw shut-up and let me finish so you can get out of my hair."

After she was done and he left on his way. Kagome sat in his chair like she always did after giving him his make-up. She could still feel the heat of his body on the chair. She could even still smell a fain scent of his Polo cologne. She started to vision him still in his chair and he was holding her on his lap. The blush that she had when he left, deepened slightly as she closed her eyes and let her mind wander off in her own dream world.  
Sango appeared in the doorway and looked at Kagome. She walked in and sat on the counter then said, "So Kagome you're blushing, why are you?"

Kagome shot up, she didn't realize that Sango had came in. "Oh, uh Sango, hi."

Sango laughed at her and said, "It looks like you're fantasizing so somebody. Care to tell me who's on your mind?"

"I am not thinking about Sesshomaru!" Kagome blurted out with a pout.

"I said anything about Sesshomaru, you told on yourself." Sango said making Kagome sink a little in the chair. Then Sango continued with, "You know, I thought Koga would be more your speed anyway, he already seems crazy about you while Sesshomaru looks like he only wants to toy with you."

Kagome sat up and looked down to avoid her friend's eyes and said, "I hate to admit, I think I'm starting to fall for him, part of it is because he's messing with me. I've never been interested in guys like that. Hell, I never figured that I would be that type of girl who liked to be messed with."

"Well Kagome if and only if you're sure that really do like him, I can help you out. He's very arrogant and loves a good challenge. If you give him a challenge, he'll step up to it." Sango said getting up from the counter and walking to the door.

Kagome sighed in frustration and stood up and walked behind her. "I don't want him and…and I don't think he wants me." She walked ahead of Sango and while walking she turned back at Sango while saying, "He's the kind of man who loves his pride more than anything, he's not capable of loving anyone but himself…"

She ran dead into just the person that she was talking to. "And who may I ask are you talking about?" He said smoothly. His voice made her shiver some and the look that he was giving her was scaring her more. It wasn't a scary look, in fact, it was a very calm face but she could see the amusement in his eyes, she knew that he eavesdropped in their conversation.

He stood around a corner waiting for Sango to come in the room like she always did whenever he left. He secretly watched them since Kagome started working so he knew that the girls would follow their daily routine. There's no telling how many conversations that he really listened in on but this one was one that really caught his interest. The problem was finding out how much he knew.

"So uh…Sesshomaru, how much of our little chat did you hear?" Kagome just went on and asked the death question, she'd figured that she'll die sooner or later, especially if he heard the whole conversation.

He slammed his hand on the wall next to her head and made her jump slightly and moved in closer to her. Her breath became shallow and more rapid and he could hear her heart beat speed up, he saw a slight mood of fear in her eyes as well as her…arousal. He silently laughed on the inside and smirked at her while saying, "I only heard you say something about you talking about a guy who loves his pride more than anything and whoever he is, is not capable of loving anyone but himself. Now I wonder who that could be."

Kagome could tell that he was telling the truth in what he said but he was also hiding one important detail, he knew a little more than what he told her.

"Sesshomaru you asshole, let her go. And you have no right of eavesdropping on anyone's conversation." Sango said with fire in her eyes, she was ready to save Kagome no matter what it took.

He was still looking deeply in her eyes as if Sango wasn't there but then he lowered his arm and turned to walk away. "By the way newbie, come by the set after you're done talking about me, there's work to be done and I'm going to need you by my side **all day.**

Kagome sat on the sidelines of the set. She felt as if all the confidence that she displayed was useless. There she was, wanting to try and get some respect and he always ruin her good mood or make her feel even worst. In reality, she has a low self-esteem but she thought that she could change her ways and get a fresh new start by working somewhere that required her to be social. It would work if a certain someone wasn't there. In a way, he was helping her. She never stood up for herself before she met him.

She tried to get the thought out of her mind when they started rolling for a new scene.

_Sesshomaru was sitting at an office chair looking over papers. He played a very successful business man who was very strict and cared of nothing but his work. He looked to be very frustrated as he threw the papers that he had and didn't care where they landed as most landed on the floor. _

_Just as the last paper landed, a woman, Kikyo, walked in with some coffee and said, "You should take a break. Nothing is due till the end of the month and it's only the first week."_

_Sesshomaru looked up at her with his cold gaze and said, "I do not need a break, I have too much work to do."_

_She walked over to him and placed down a cup of coffee. "You should at least drink this coffee, I didn't see you eat anything all day, you just stay locked up in your office and work."_

_Sesshomaru took the coffee and sipped a little of it before saying, "So, are you stalking me now?"_

_She glared at him knowing that he would see her and said calmly, "Stalking, me, you're forgetting that you have to go threw my office in order to get into yours."_

_Kikyo played as his secretary who also loved to work, but had more of a free spirit. She only worked just to stay busy and tried to have fun while she's at it. She looked down at his desk finally noticing the papers that he discarded._

_"I'm really being serious about needing a break, you've never thrown papers on the floor, on your desk yes but not on the floor." Kikyo said as she bent over to pick them up._

_Sesshomaru watched her form as if he was going to pounce on her, it was very clear that his character was supposed to fall in love with hers. He silently stood up from his desk and started helping her pick up papers as well. One of his hands met one of hers as they went to pick up the last piece of paper. Then they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Her eyes showed a slight bit of lust, she was truly a brilliant actress. Otherwise her eyes would be filled with hate being that close to him. His eyes on the other hand, seemed to be stuck on cold. Then they moved in closer to each other and…_

"CUT!"

The director stopped the scene, "That's enough for now, its lunch time. Everyone be back for 3:00."

Both Sesshomaru and Kikyo snapped their heads away from each other, glad to have not finished that scene but knowing that it has to be done soon. They walked in opposite directions with out a word.

Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome and said, "Come on newbie, you're eating with me."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked behind him. As she walked she noticed that the lunch table was the other way. "Uh…Sesshomaru, the lunch table is this way." She said pointing behind her.

"I know but my car is this way." He said pointing in front of him.

Kagome's eyes widened, he and her was going somewhere else to eat alone, almost like a…date. "Well if we're going somewhere then I'll just get my car keys…"

"That will not be necessary. We aren't going different places so there's no need to waist gas." He said and then pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"But what about your car's gas, you don't need to waist it, especially on me so."

"Who said I'm wasting it on you, I usually try to go out and eat instead of eating the food that they bring us. It's not that I don't like it but I like to eat full meals, what they have is nothing but snacks."

Kagome thought about to the food that the company brings them. They are full meals and always fill her up. _Maybe he just doesn't like what they bring, he must be a picky eater. If so then he wouldn't have said that he didn't like to eat what they bring us, and what did he mean about it being snacks?_

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Yes it ends in a cliffhanger silly readers…please don't kill me. Look for the next update on Friday.


	4. Act 3 Scene 2

Act 3 Scene 2

He turned off the alarm to his car and Kagome's eyes widened with surprise when she saw the car that he pointed the alarm to. It was a beautiful black Jaguar XF, she never seen anything like it before. The car was sporty but at the same time classy which seemed to fit his personality nicely. It still looked new as if he drove it right off the lot and she looked at it as it showed her reflection perfectly.

"Well come on, don't just stand there looking at it, I'm hungry." He said as he went to the door and opened it. She went to the other side and got in.

Jaguar was the perfect name for the car because it purred like a large kitten when he turned on the ignition. It wasn't a ferocious purr like what most sport cars would make. It was a quiet but noticeable one that let you know that there was much power on those wheels.

He dove off smoothly and Kagome looked back at the set wondering what in the world did she just get herself into. She watched him as he turned on the radio from his steering wheel and let some smooth jazz play. He was indeed a very classy guy. Kagome then started looking around in the car but trying not to be noticeable. Everything on the inside was black except for the wood paneling. His seats were leather, he really loved the feel of leather. She saw the screen in the dashboard and knew automatically that it was a navigation system as well as had other purposes.

He watched her at the corner of his eyes, he was very amused of her reaction of his car. She clearly knew nothing about luxury life. He began to think of what it would be like if he took her to his mansion. He thought of the expression that she would have if she saw his large yards (both in the front and back), huge kitchen, and ten foot pool and hot tub. He started thinking about what would happen if they could just get lost in one of the many rooms in his house and wondered what would she look like against silken sheets…_What the hell am I thinking?_

He got his attention back in time to notice that he was about to run a red light and cross into a busy intersection. He hit the brake gently and then looked at Kagome but it seems that she didn't noticed how close they were from being on the news. He could see it now, _"Famous TV drama actor and his make-up artist killed in a car accident."_ It'll be put up everywhere on the news because the show was really a hit. Then people would wonder what was he doing with his make-up artist. He laughed a little causing Kagome to stop taking a tour of his car and looked at him.

"What's so funny?" She said looking confused and innocent. That look on her face made him melt a little on the inside.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the news." He said chuckling a little and then driving off seeing the light turn green.

She was still confused, nothing that was put on the news lately was humorous. She let it pass her thoughts while watching him drive, still with a smile on his face.

She could see the shore line of the beach after they've been traveling for about thirty minutes as well as a small café near the beach. He turned into the drive way of the café and parked the car. He got out the car without a word and Kagome followed his actions. As he turned the alarm to his car back on, Kagome looked at the café. It was small but looked like it was very successful with business because the parking lot was filled with cars.

She walked behind Sesshomaru to the small building. As soon as he walked in there were many faces that turned to him. No wonder the place was successful, the people came there hoping to catch a glimpse of him. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Taisho, table for one as usual?" A friendly waitress asked.

"No not this time, a table for two, you know the spot that I like." Sesshomaru said casually.

The woman looked behind him and saw Kagome then smiled and grabbed two menus then led them to a small but tall table by the window overlooking the beach. There were two tall chairs under the table and they both pulled them out to sit in. The waitress waited a little then asked if they wanted anything to drink. After getting their drinks written down, she left. Kagome looked around and saw all the stairs that they were getting. Most were young females who gazed deeply at Sesshomaru but coldly at her.

"You seem nervous, you should really calm down." Sesshomaru said while looking out the window.

Kagome tried to take her eyes off all the faces that were looking at her and said, "How can I, I don't see how you can stay calm with all these people looking at you."

"I've always had eyes on me, even before I became famous, I just think nothing of it. They'll stop eventually and leave."

Kagome then decided to look out the window as well since putting her eyes else where would earn her another hateful glare. They sat in silence just looking at the water roll and then crash in white foam against the sand of the beach. Then she heard, "This has always been my favorite place to eat. I try to come here as much as I can but with my schedule it's rare. My father took me and my brother here a lot when I was young. After we ate, he let us run around on the beach and play in the sand until we fell out from exhaustion which was always way past sunset."

Kagome looked at him, he was telling her a piece of his past. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked with out realizing that she said it out loud.

When she did realize it, she covered her mouth and he simply smiled at her and said, "Well, I really don't know but…I feel like I can trust you. I have to trust my assistant after all."

Kagome smiled back and thought, _So, there is a heart in there after all._ The waitress came back with their drinks then left again, seeing as they weren't ready to order their food yet. Kagome looked at her menu, there were so many things on there that looked very delicious but she couldn't choose.

"If you can't choose, may I suggest the seafood platter? It's simple and has different choices of seafood." He said as if reading her mind.

"Okay then, what are you getting?" She asked just out of curiosity.

"The House Special, its grilled chicken with Alfaro sauce smothered all over it. As for the sides, I guess I'll get a little coleslaw and a baked potato." He said putting the menu down.

"That does sound good, I want to try it too."

He smiled at Kagome as she put her menu down as well then the waitress came back right on cue. "So have you decided on what to order?" She said with her note pad which she used to write down people's orders.

"Yes, we'll both have the House Special, with a baked potato on the side and coleslaw." Sesshomaru said.

"I just want a baked potato for my side." Kagome said to the waitress.

"Is that all for you?"

"Yes, that's all."

She took their menus and left them alone. She looked out the window again and looked at the waves of the water once more. Sesshomaru stared at her taking in her features without even knowing he was. Her skin was a soft creamy color and her hair flowed from her head in shiny ebony strands that framed her long neck. _Unmarked…wait why am I thinking about that?_ He thought trying to get his mind off of her neck.

He watched as she kept looking at the shore, he liked how she concentrated a great deal on things. _Maybe this is how she does my make-up so well._ He thought as he continued to observe her. She seemed to glow but it could have been the light that was directly over her. He was so fascinated about her but he didn't know why.

Kagome looked back in order to see if the waitress had come back only to see Sesshomaru staring at her with warm eyes. "Uh…Do I have something oh my face or something?"

Sesshomaru seemed as if he was lifeless. His eyes never left her. "Sesshomaru snap out, you're scaring me." Kagome said while snapping her fingers in his face.

He came out of his trance and shook it off. "Hunh, what just happened?"

Kagome wanted to laugh at him and she did. He looked at her coldly but then a small noticeable smile came on his face. She looked absolutely beautiful when she laughed. She stopped once the waitress came back with their orders.

"Two house specials, I hope you enjoy." She said as she turned and left.

Kagome's eyes went wide at the meal that was in front of her. It was a very large piece of boneless chicken. She thought it was the size of her head. The potato was large as well.

_This must be what he meant about the snack thing, this food is too much, there's no way I'll be able to eat it all. He must have a huge appetite._ She thought while staring at her food.

"It won't bite, so stop staring and eat already." He said pulling her out of her thoughts.

She was slightly annoyed because she could tell that he was enjoying watching her reactions to things that she's never seen before but she picked up her utensils and started eating. He looked up a couple of times to watch her eat and you really wouldn't want to know what was going on his mind when he saw some Alfaro sauce around her mouth. He couldn't believe the naughty thoughts that he was having as well but he chuckled to him self for thinking what he was thinking. Kagome paid him no mind though. She was hungrier than she thought and ate at a quick speed.

After about a half hour later, the two sat satisfied. Sesshomaru's plate was completely empty and Kagome's plate still had a little food left on it but she did eat more than she thought she was going to eat. After they let their food digest for about ten minutes they got up and were ready to leave. Kagome was searching her pocket for her money when Sesshomaru made her put her hands down. He pulled out his credit card and paid for both of their meals. 

They got back in the car and headed back to the set. He looked at her by the corner of his eyes again to see that she was swaying to the music. His sensitive ears heard her humming, apparently she liked jazz because she hummed the tune perfectly. He wondered if she could sing, it sound like she could because her humming was extremely pleasant.

They finally made it back to the set and walked back together with smiles on their faces. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo watched them as they walked pass the set and towards the make-up rooms.

"Isn't that…sweet?" Kikyo said sarcastically.

"If I wasn't seeing this with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I wonder where they went." Sango said knowing that she wasn't going to get that answer anytime soon.

"They both look happy, I bet I know what happened between them…OW!" Miroku said before being hit by Sango.

"You pervert!" Sango said knowing what he was going to say next and then continued to watch Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"But there isn't any other explanation. We all known him for a long time and we know how cold he can be. Look at him now, his expression is warm and friendly. Our new addition must be doing something to melt that ice." Miroku said while rubbing the back of his head where Sango hit him at.

Everyone didn't want to admit it but he was right. They've noticed a change in him in the month that Kagome's been there. He never smiled and laughed so much or ever for that matter and he never eavesdropped on anyone. He could care less if anyone was talking about him or not which is why he has the reputation that he has now. He never let anyone ride in his car with him or even go near his car so he definitely never bought anyone with him anywhere. Yet there he was doing all the things that he's never done before.

"This may be too good to be true but he might be having feelings for her." Kikyo said and Inuyasha glared at her.

"That egotistic maniac, ha, don't make me laugh." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, we'll just have to keep a close eye on them and to find out." Sango said and then watched them as well as the other.

Sesshomaru could feel eyes looking at them and knew exactly who they belonged to but it didn't faze him. He smirked in the direction that they were in and they jumped slightly when they realized that he knew that they were looking at him. They then saw him take her by the hand and pull her to the make-up rooms. 

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said out loud shocked but laughing at the same time.

Everyone's mouths were hanging wide open.

_Maybe next time I'll really give them something to look at._ Sesshomaru thought evilly to himself. He was really starting to fall for the girl that he dragged behind him and he knew that it wouldn't be long before something was bound to happen.

End Act 3


	5. Act 4

Act 4

The director and producer was sitting and watching what they filmed so far so that they could find any mistake and fix it before they air it on TV. Everything seemed fine other than the fact that Sesshomaru always had a cold look in his eyes. They didn't care if he was handsome, talented, and the reason why the show has high ratings, they know that if he showed the slightest bit of emotion then he would be truly something to marvel at.

Kagome was on her way to the make-up rooms where Sesshomaru was waiting. She was passing the room where the director and producer were when she heard, "He is truly a brilliant actor but he barely shows any emotion."

She wanted to continue listening but didn't want to be rude so she was going to keep walking until she heard, "I know and we could have higher ratings if only Sesshomaru had a heart."

"So they are talking about him." She said to herself. She stayed out of view but close to the doorway to hear and peeked in to see the men talking.

"So what are we going to do?" The director said with a hint of frustration. "It's getting to the point in the show where he needs to show love but it's like he never experienced it before."

"Well there is that new actor, Naraku. I seen him work and he's marvelous. He's becoming very popular now and he may give Sesshomaru a run for his money. He hasn't signed on with anyone yet." The producer said trying to lighten up the mood.

Kagome's eyes widened a little in shock thinking that they may replace Sesshomaru and they have the power to do so.

"I really don't want to loose him, I've known him for a long time but I heard the network producer talking about this problem so we may very well have a new star soon if he doesn't start showing any emotions." The director said as a sign of defeat.

"That settles it then, this shooting will make the difference, if he's still being cold then Naraku's in." The producer said ending their conversation.

Kagome backed up from the door seeing the two men get up to leave. She turned around and acted as if she was going the other way and turned back when they turned a corner to another corridor. "Oh no, if Sesshomaru finds out about this then…"

"If Sesshomaru finds out about what?" A smooth voice said. Kagome turned around quickly and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Sesshomaru was behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She said placing her hand over her heart and trying to get over her shock.

"I'm looking for you, what are you doing here?" He said amusingly.

Kagome looked around and grabbed his hand and said, "I can't talk here, let's go to the make-up room."

They got to the make-up room and she explained everything that she heard. He placed his hand on his head and rubbed his temples with an annoyed look.

"They can't do this to me, they would have never wanted me then. They asked for an actor who could play a strict, emotionless, work loving business man which is what I'm doing." Sesshomaru said looking like he wanted to strangle his bosses' throats.

"Open your eyes Sesshomaru, this is a romance drama. I don't even really watch this show but I have enough sense to know that. You're a great actor but you don't show any emotions, especially the one that you need." Kagome told him as if he was a small child.

He closed his eyes as if to think of what she said and what he was going to do. Kagome looked at him wondering what he was thinking. He looked up at her with an evil smirk and said, "Well since you are my assistant, assist me."

Kagome was confused at what he was implying, "What?"

"You obviously have no problem showing emotions…"

"HEY!" Kagome yelled feeling a little angered.

"See what I mean, help me please. I never beg to anyone but please help me. Acting has become my life and I don't know what I'll do if I loose it." He said while grabbing both of her hands and looking her in the eyes. She saw the sadness in them and they pleaded her to help him.

"Okay then, I'll help you. I'm starting to get into this show and it'll be a shame if my favorite actor wasn't on anymore." She said and she saw his eyes light up with happiness then subsided with relief.

He sat back in his chair with closed eyes and said, "After you do my make-up, we can get to work on that. I'm really going to need you a lot more now."

After hearing that, Kagome was wondering what did she really get herself into and then begun to do his makeup. After she was done, he got a copy of the script and handed it to her.

"I have to go on set in about ten minutes but these are the lines that I'm going over." He said as he opened the script for her and pointed the lines.

She looked up at him after reading a few lines and said, "This is what you did yesterday. I thought it was really food."

"Apparently the producer and the director didn't and if it had anything to do with their earlier conversation about me, I know exactly what they want me to go over so let's start there, you'll be Kikyo." He said and Kagome nodded.

Kikyo's line was first in what they said that they was going to go over so she said, "You should at least drink this coffee, I didn't see you eat anything all day, you just stay locked up in your office and work."

"So, are you stalking me now?" Sesshomaru then said sarcastically and pretending to drink coffee.

Kagome laughed a little at his actions and said, "What are you doing that for?"

"I always do stuff like this when I'm practicing, it helps me get in character and know what to expect. I would suggest you do it too so that you can help me or do you have a problem with it?" He said in feeling a little annoyed at her question and she shook her head no. With that they continued on with the lines.

Kagome then said, "Stalking, me, you're forgetting that you have to go threw my office in order to get into yours. I'm really being serious about needing a break, you've never thrown papers on the floor, on your desk yes but not on the floor."

Kagome pretended to pick up papers as what the script directed and at first he was confused by what she was doing then he remembered that he told her to get into character in order to help him. He started picking up invisible papers as well. Then of his hands met one of hers and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Her eyes were soft and gentle, he felt at peace while looking at them and the rest of her face wasn't so bad to look at either. His gaze went form cold to warm and Kagome felt like she could just melt. He looked at her as if it was love at first sight. Then they moved in closer to each other without realizing that they were closing the gap and…

"Kagome, are you in here I haven't seen you all…day…" Sango said while walking in on them only to find them actually kissing.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome pulled away with quick speed and looked up with shock at Sango.

"Uh…I-I'll just…uh…sorry!" Sango said embarrassingly as she disappeared from the doorway. They both looked in the doorway while still on the floor then they slowly looked at each other only to turn their heads away. Kagome was blushing hard and Sesshomaru felt a bit uneasy. He stood up and put out a hand for her to get which she took but didn't look at him once on her feet.

"Thank you for uh…helping me. Sorry about the uh…I didn't mean to." He said nervously.

"N-no problems, what are assistants for. I thought you were really great…the acting I mean. You really didn't need the practice." She said just as nervously as he said.

They stood in silence for a bit then he said, "Uh…I have to go to the set now." Then he rushed off and almost went in the wrong direction but turned around and disappeared around the corner.

Kagome felt her lips, and they still tingled from feeling Sesshomaru's lips. She sat in his chair feeling as if she would lose her balance and then Sango peeked inside the room once more. "I'm sorry for disturbing you two."

Kagome was frustrated from what Sango just said and said, "You didn't disturb anyone, and it not what you think. Please don't tell anyone about that, it's embarrassing enough for me, think of what it'll do to him. I was just helping him with some lines and we both got caught into the characters and well, it led to what you saw."

Sango looked like she didn't really believe her and Kagome knew that she was going to tease her about that for a long time. Instead of teasing her, which she will do on their free time, she said, "Well then, let's go see what your training did him."

Kagome, feeling relieved that Sango didn't say anything about it…yet…left out with her to the set. As soon as they were there, Kagome's heart sped a little faster seeing Sesshomaru. Once again he was sitting at the desk looking as cold as always. He spilled the papers once more and Kikyo came in right on cue. She gave him the coffee and they talked. She bent over to pick up the papers and he got up to help her. There hands touched on that last paper and then they looked up in each other's eyes and…

"Cut!" The director said he looked aggravated. "Sesshomaru, didn't I tell you that you have to have emotion in this scene. You have to get it right today otherwise…"

"I know, I know." Sesshomaru said knowing what he was going to say. Kagome felt like her helping him didn't do anything. He still looked cold, in fact, he looked even colder. _Oh no, he's doing worse, I shouldn't have agreed to help him. It's all because we kissed._ She thought as she watched him get back into place.

So again the events played out and this time when they were picking up the papers, Sesshomaru saw Kagome. He could feel his heart speed up slightly and suddenly his cold gaze turned into a warm one. Kikyo saw the change in him as well as everyone else and they knew that they were going to finish the scene with exactly what they wanted. They finished the scene with the kiss and although Kagome was getting a little jealous, she had to admit, it turned out to be perfect.

"Cut! That's a rap!" The director said happily. Everyone was relieved and happy that they finally got what they wanted especially Sesshomaru.

"Whatever you did Kagome, obviously worked." Sango said while nudging her. Kagome laughed a little, Sesshomaru still had his job and she really was happy to know that.

Everyone started to clear off the stage, they were going home for the day now that they finally got the part that they wanted except for Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Well you still have your job." She said walking up to him.

"Thanks to you." He said honestly. "Are you hungry?"

She looked surprised that he said that then smiled and said, "Yea."

As they left for his car, Sango just noticed that Kagome was gone…along with Sesshomaru. Miroku went back to find Sango so that they can have a small celebration for another job well done and Inuyasha and Kikyo followed him. "Sango, here you are, come on, let's get something to eat, the producer got us sushi."

"I'm coming but I was looking for Kagome." She said turning to her friends.

Then Kikyo said, "She was right behind you when I saw her."

Miroku then narrowed his eyes and said, "You don't think she's with, Sesshomaru don't you?"

Sango thought about it for a while and remembered seeing them kiss. That made it obvious that she was with him and she wanted to tell her friends but she decided against it and said, "You know, I think I remember where she is, she told me that she was going home, it was a long day for her being his assistant after all."

Everyone seemed to have bought her lie and then Inuyasha said out loud, "Well come on, there won't be any food left if we just stand around." Then they all happily walked to the food table.

End Act 4


	6. Act 5

A/N: Hey I meant to get this up sooner but I wasn't able to get on until now (cough) sisterwashoggingthecomputerjusttoplayastupidgame (cough). To make up to you guys, I will be putting a new fan-fic up soon which will be called 'One Love, Two Promises' with my two favorite people, Kagome and Sesshomaru. It sounds like another love story right...well it's not, at least not yet. I'll give you more info for when I put up the prologue, I don't want to give away too much on this story.

I also intend to do a Christmas story, or at least it will start off that way at the moment because I just started planning that one out. I also have another story planned out which is supposed to be some what funny or at least I hope it is. Hey when you don't have anything to do but sit at home doing jack then you would be planning out so much stuff as well (I'm saying this to those who if any are wondering how the hell am I thinking of all this now). I believe I'll get the Christmas story going first instead then go with what I suggested first since it is getting close to that time. Oh well, you'll know what I got fo you whenever I plan to put something up probably when Wednesday come.

* * *

Act 5 

Sesshomaru and Kagome seemed to be together a lot more since the incident that happened between them. The only one who knew about it was Sango but she promised to keep her mouth shut. The first season was drawing to a close in winter and everyone was working hard to make it big. Sesshomaru's performance on camera has gotten way better and no one could figure what happened that bought on the change but they were glad that there was one. The secret was very simple, he would just see Kagome and his emotions would pour like a broken water faucet.

He never realized how much she controlled him. At the beginning, it was he who controlled her and just one little incident, one little kiss, and the tables turn against him and put them in her favor. He then started thinking that she didn't realize how much power she had over him and he was right. As far as she knew, she only thought of them as friends now. He didn't mind that she only thought that they were friends, he was just happy to be in her company. Sooner or later, he will make her his but he didn't want to rush anything at the moment.

Both of them were sitting together while on break going over some lines. Kagome really didn't think that he needed to do this, his acting was way better than what it was but he insisted on doing it. He really wanted to be around her, he just had to because she really made the difference in how he acted.

"Sakura, I…we have to talk." Sesshomaru a bit nervously. Kagome of course was playing Kikyo's part and her character's name was Sakura.

"I don't want to talk to you Takashi, not after how you embarrassed me." Kagome said rather coldly to Sesshomaru or more like his character.

"No Sakura, we desperately need to talk." He said while grabbing her hand.

Kagome snatched her hand away from him and said, "You have thirty seconds."

"Please I need three minutes." Sesshomaru pleaded.

"One minute is as high as I'll go, now talk or I'll walk away." Kagome said coldly while turning away.

"You know, I think you're having fun with this, you're really into the script." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Kagome put her script down and said, "Its kinda fun being someone else for once. Let's keep going, I'm supposed to slap you eventually."

"You're having too much fun, this is enough for now and I definitely don't want you to slap me." Sesshomaru said putting up his script.

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms. "But Kikyo gets to do it."

"Number one, she doesn't slap me for real and number two, it's her job to do it." He said while laughing. She laughed with him but then someone interrupted them. A woman with a clip board stood in front of them. She wore her black hair in a bun that had chop sticks sticking out of it. She also wore glasses over her red eyes that were just as red as lips were with the lipstick she wore and she wore a burgundy color business suit. She looked older than Kagome as if she was just about Sesshomaru's age.

"You are Sesshomaru I presume?" She said smoothly.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He said sternly. He wanted to tell her off because he really didn't want anyone bothering him while he was spending his time with Kagome.

"No it is I who should ask that question. I am your new assistant, Kagura." She said very politely. Kagome looked at the woman and then at Sesshomaru who didn't seem too happy. Out of all things, she forgot that she wasn't a real assistant. She was doing such a lovely job, she didn't care if she really wasn't his assistant.

"Nice…to meet you Kagura." Sesshomaru said as if he didn't know what words to say.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you two but…" She started out and he thought, _If you were really sorry for disturbing us then you wouldn't have done it._ "I have your schedule Sesshomaru and you are way off right now. You're supposed to go to a meeting that you have to attend to concerning the last episode for the season in an hour, and then you practice. Not with some fan girl either, you have to do it with Kikyo or else you may mess up. After rehearsal, then you eat lunch and then make-up. I like to be orderly and your time will run much smoothly if you follow the schedule I have set up for you."

Sesshomaru was shocked, no one, not even his bosses really told him how to spend his time. He went to the meetings and ate when he was ready and what really pissed him off was when she said that Kagome was just some fan girl. He kept his cool and said, "Okay Kagura, before I follow your schedule, let me tell you, this woman here is not just some fan girl, she is my make-up artist and I will not have you talk about her like that."

It was Kagome's turn to be shocked. She didn't get mad that Kagura called her a fan girl, she couldn't care less what she said. It was what he said that surprised her. She thought that he would at least tell her off about how she just appeared out of nowhere talking about making him follow a schedule that would take away a lot of the freedom that he had but instead, he defended her.

Kagura bowed to her and said, "My apologies then uh…"

"It's Kagome."

"Kagome, I am glad that I will work with you. Now Sesshomaru come, there's much to do and so little time." Kagura said pulling him.

Sesshomaru was getting more and more pissed by the second. "Hold on now I…"

"Sesshomaru go, she knows what's best for you, she's your real assistant." Kagome said while smiling at him. He really didn't want to go but Kagome was right. He stood up and let the strange woman pull him off. Kagome could see the sad look that he had in his eyes as he looked back at her.

Kagome stood up from the table now that he was gone and slowly walked back to the make-up room. She felt lonely because he was usually walking along side her but she knew deep down that it was supposed to be like this from the beginning. She tried her best to perk up and decided to see if Sango was in her room so that she could have someone to talk to. When she got to her room Sango wasn't there.

"She's gone, she must be with Miroku." She said to herself sadly and went to her room.

She went back in her room and sat in Sesshomaru's chair and let it spin out of boredom. She tried to think of what she could do but couldn't think of a thing. She was never bored while working before, but then again she was always with Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes feeling a little dizzy but kept spinning in it anyway.

"You really like spinning in that chair hunh?" She smiled with her eyes still closed and stopped spinning in the chair when she heard a smooth voice. Then she looked up only to have her hopes broken. What she thought was Sesshomaru was really Koga.

Koga had seen her walking alone. He had a thing for her since he first met her but never had a chance to really be around her because Sesshomaru was always buzzing around her. He knew that he would never get a chance to talk to her as long as he was there but when he caught her alone he thought that it was now or never.

"Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"Answer my question first." He said as he walked in casually.

She sat up in the chair and said, "Oh you mean about the spinning, yea I guess I do. Now answer my question."

Koga sat next to her on the counter and started checking her out. The clothes that she was wearing was too big for her, every time he saw her she usually wore big clothes. He wondered what she would look like if she wore clothes that actually fit her.

"Hello Koga, are you in there, answer my question." Kagome had no idea that he was checking her out.

"Oh sorry, what was the question again?" Koga said as he snapped out.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru had to go to a meeting concerning the last episode for this season, shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

"Oh yea, I was on my way there now. The meeting didn't really start until about thirty minutes. I saw you alone and wanted to know if you were okay."

Kagome was surprised at what he said. "Yea, I'm okay, I'm bored out of my mind but nothing's wrong, why did you ask?"

"Oh no reason in particular, when I saw you walking, you looked sad as if something bad happened to you." Koga said, trying not to let her know why he was really there.

Kagome tried to smile although she felt like she just lost her closest friend and said, "I didn't know I looked sad, I'm not really. It's just as you know, I was Sesshomaru's temporary assistant and I was just getting used to the job and well..." She paused a bit then continued saying, "He has a real assistant so now I'm just an ordinary make-up artist with nothing to do."

Koga smiled, it seems that he was glad that he took this chance to talk to her. "Well, how's about this, I've talked with my assistant and my schedule is clear after this meeting, do you want to do something later on? We could get lunch together."

Her eyes widened, realizing that he was asking her out. She blushed and turned away while saying, "Uh…I would like to…" Koga's eyes lit up, he was going to finally have some real time to be with Kagome but then he heard, "…but, me and Sesshomaru eat lunch together. If he's busy I guess I could go with you."

He growled low so that she wouldn't hear him, it was his turn to be with her and hopefully he would be able to win her over since he is much more sincere and openhearted than his costar counterpart. He stood up and went over to her and lifted her chin so that she could look him in the eyes. "Please reconsider it Kagome, I would really like to get to know you better."

Kagome blushed and her heart beat quickened slightly but not as fast whenever she was around Sesshomaru. "I'll think about it." She said then he took her hand and kissed it then left the room. Just as Sango said, he was crazy about her and he was making it very obvious.

After a while, Kagome decided to walk around, hopefully she would find Sesshomaru. She saw him sitting at one of the lunch tables by himself and the script closed right in front of him. He looked extremely pissed. She was about to go over to him and see what was wrong only to see Kagura go over to him with some food from the lunch table.

"Eat and please go over your lines, you have less than twenty minutes to memorize thirty lines for the next scene." Kagome heard Kagura say.

"I'm not hungry and I already memorized the lines for the scene." Sesshomaru said very coldly to her.

She crossed her arms and said, "Well go over them again and eat your food, you have to keep your energy up."

Sesshomaru quickly stood up and Kagura tried to grab his hand but he snatched it away and said, "I believe it's time for my make-up, is it not."

Kagura looked on her clipboard then at her watch and said, "Yes it is time for that let's go…"

"Your assistance is not necessary, I would like to go alone." He then quickly rushed off to the make-up rooms. Kagome ran back before he could make it. He looked really mad and she didn't want to be in his way for when he came. She made it back five minutes before he showed up.

She prepared to deal with his bad mood but when he looked up, he was as how she came to know him.

"Did you miss me?" He said with a warm smile on his face.

Kagome smiled and said, "I guess so, my time was something to be interested in whenever I was around you."

He walked in and just felt something snap as he just pulled her into him and embraced her. When she was over her initial shock she laughed and patted his back and said, "Okay, I see you really missed me. Let me do your make-up so that you can get back to work."

"I don't wanna to go back to work, little miss orderly is just going to boss me around again." He said while sitting in his chair and sounding like a spoiled child. "I rather stay here and bother you."

"Thank you very much but I don't want you bothering me and Kagura's only doing her job." Kagome said while setting out her tools.

"Well she's doing her job a little too well if you ask me. If she keeps being such a bitch then I'm going to treat her like one."

Kagome playfully hit him up side his head and said, "Sesshomaru, don't do it, she only has what's best for you."

He growled at her a little but it didn't faze her any so he just put his head back and looked up at her and said, "She really doesn't know what's best for me, the only reason I'm taking her as my assistant is because you think so but if she keeps pissing me off, I'm going to give her what she deserves."

"Calm down, I think you'll get used to her."

"For both mine and her sakes, I hope so."

After she did his make-up he left on his way back to the set. She watched them as they rehearsed and once again he was flawless. When it came time to shoot the scene for real, Kagome's stomach growled very loudly. Koga was standing right next to her and didn't even need to use his demon ears to know that she was hungry. "Hey Kagome, did you think about my offer?"

"Koga I…"

"Come on, there's no way that you could get lunch with him. They are going to shoot this scene all day and I've noticed that you haven't eaten yet." He said hearing her stomach growl again. "If it'll make you feel any better, don't think of it as a date or anything, I just want to look out for you and make sure you're okay."

"Well I am a little hungry and if they're going to do this one scene for the rest of the day then I guess it'll be okay." She said still feeling unsure of if she should to do it or not but luckily for Koga, her stomach made her choose to go.

Just as the cameras were rolling, Sesshomaru looked around for Kagome only to see her walk away with Koga. This really wasn't his day.

End Act 5

* * *

Dun dun **DUNNNNN!!!** (Gasp) Evil cliffhanger strikes again! Next update will be next week. 


	7. Act 6 Scene 1

A/N: Wow, so sorry that I've been leaving you hanging. The holidays can take a lot out of a person. Here you go to all whose been waiting and I would like to say thanks for waiting and reading my stuff along with all the reviews and favs and other stuff. Hopefully the next update won't take as long because I have a new laptop so you may see more things on here faster, that's if laziness doesn't get to me first.

This is actually a added chapter but it's because I love you guys so much that i'm doing this. I like to call this my joke chapter because of what I put in it, let me stop blabbing so you can enjoy. Also if you see any mistakes on here, I blame them on my laptop because I'm still trying to get used to it and I have to transfer all my documets from the house computer to my computer. Okay enough of me blabing, please enjoy and review.

* * *

Act 6 Scene 1

Both Koga and Sesshomaru were sitting on opposite sides in one of the meeting rooms in silence. The producer and director were just finished scolding them on the little spat that broke out between them. Sesshomaru was smiling at the fact that he broke Koga's nose was and end up making him twisted his ankle although Koga put up a good fight himself by spraining Sesshomaru's wrist was and giving him a black eye as well as a few good bruises on his body. Each also had a large red hand print on their cheek.

They weren't in too much trouble so the punishment wasn't as bad as what it could have been like for instance, getting fired. The only reason that they were still there was because there is no one else that can fill their part and the fact that the scene that they just finished filming was indeed the fighting scene. They sure were going to be suspended for a while though.

And to think the day started off a thousand times better than this, although it seemed to spiral down very quickly leading to the positions that they're in now.

-----

Sesshomaru was looking around every corner that he came across. If he was trying out for the role of a spy, he would be perfect for it. He was on a mission, to see what Kagome and Koga was up to, try to tell her the truth, as well as hiding from the ultimate enemy that would ruin his plans, Kagura.

The last place he checked was the make-up rooms. He came up to the corridor where he could hear Koga's husky voice and Kagome's giggles.

_Bingo._ He thought as he got near the doorway. It's almost true that they say that whatever you loose, you should look in the last place that you would look. Just as he reached the door he was about to peek in and listen in when…

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

He jumped a little but it went by unnoticed. He relaxed slightly and turned around to see Sango waiting on her answer with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. He put on his emotionless mask and said to her, "It's none of your business."

"Well if it was my business, I would have to say that it look like you were spying on Kagome and Koga." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"Spy me? Ha, now why would I do that?"

"I don't know, could it be that someone is jealous that Koga's getting attention from Kagome." He stiffened up and wanted to growl because it seemed that Sango found him out perfectly. She had a way of reading people.

"Jealousy is a weak emotion that I do without. I was only waiting for the wolf to leave so that I can get my make-up." He said nearly growling out the word wolf.

Sango shook her head because of the denial he was in. "Since when did you ever look forward to getting make-up? You hate getting make-up. Sess, its okay if you're jealous but I would suggest you talk to Kagome." Then she left him alone and walked inside Kagome's room. "Hey Koga, the director's looking for you."

Koga looked up and then turned to Kagome. "Well, duty calls I'll be seeing you later." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Kagome smiled warmly at him and then told him good bye as he made his way out the door. He nearly bumped into Sesshomaru and both of them glared at each other for a second before he walked on. Sango then tapped his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't just stand there, she's finally alone." Sesshomaru then realized what she did and smirked at her for tricking that bothersome wolf.

Kagome sat in Sesshomaru's chair and spun around in it as usual. She was glad to finally have some peace. She liked Koga, she really did but he was just trying too hard to win her. He is very handsome, strong, and just as good an actor as Sesshomaru but he just wasn't Sesshomaru. She liked his mysterious personality, it made her want to get close to him and want to get to know him while Koga was just too open. He was like the pages of a book, she wanted to read the pages one word at a time. Koga was like the movie version of the book and everyone knows that the movie is almost never as good as the book.

"Get a grip Kagome, he's out of your league." She mumbled to herself. She then thought about the fact that Koga actually admitted that he liked her. He told her over lunch when they ate together for the first time but he told her that he knew that she didn't feel the same but he hopes that she would one day. Sesshomaru would never say something like that even if he did feel that way (which he did) and she knew it, he had too much pride.

She stood up and decided to look for Sesshomaru, she had to get whatever was in her mind, off her chest, she had to admit her feelings to him. If she was lucky then he would feel the same way, or at least understand her. She wouldn't even care if he mocked her or humiliated her, anything was better than keeping everything bottled up inside.

Just when she came up to the doorway she nearly bumped into Sesshomaru who was just about to step inside as well. He had finally pulled up enough courage to go in and was going to tell her that he wanted her. They stood still for a moment afraid of moving because they were already very close to each other and one little move would cause them to kiss again. All that they wanted to say was now forgotten, pushed back deep within their minds because of this encounter.

Her lips suddenly felt dry so she licked them unaware of the effect that she just made on him as his eyes watched the slight action. "Is it time for your make-up already?" She said in a nervous tone breaking his trance.

"N-no, I was just passing threw, I'm on my way to talk to the director." He lied, he cursed himself for being weak when it came to her. Oh she had so much power over him that it was ridiculous. "I guess I should be going."

He slowly backed away while looking at her eyes, sadness seemed to form in them. He turned away and she started to walk back in to the room. _Yup, way out of your league._

"Kagome." He said breaking her out of her thoughts, she turned to him as he slowly entered the room. "I almost forgot, it is time for my make-up. I have to be on the set soon."

She brightened up a bit as he walked in and sat in the chair. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes while she came over him. She cupped his chin in her fingers and turned his head slowly to see where to apply the make-up. She just marveled at his natural beauty, he was just too perfect to need this substance. She wasn't so sure that they really needed her but then again, he told her that he was forced to have this done to him.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was stroking his cheek. Sesshomaru on the other hand noticed what was going on but was he going to say anything…nope. Then again, he wouldn't be able to say anything because he was caught up as well. He started to lean into her hand and started to purr without thinking. When she heard him purr that's when she realized what she was doing. She then saw his hand move up to where her hand was and was thinking that he was going to make her stop but she was shocked when she saw that he held her hand closer to him and started to rub his head in the palm of her hand.

"Kagome…" He purred out, making her shiver and speeding up her heart rate at how he said her name. It just rolled out so smoothly and sensually that she thought that she could feel herself getting weak in the knees. "There is something that I wish to tell you."

Her heart sped quicker, is he going to tell her what she was hoping that she would hear from him? Were the words that she longed to hear and that she wanted to say was finally going to surface? It sure did seem like it was going to happen with what was going on between them at the moment.

"Yes Sesshomaru, what would you like to tell me?"

"I finally found you, you need to stop running off, there's a meeting starting in three minutes." Kagura said out loud as she walked in. Busted, he's been found out and the mission was a complete failure.

He let go of Kagome's hand in fear of crushing it because he balled his hand in a tight fist. He stood up silently and walked out, cursing in his mind of that woman's impeccable sense timing and squashing any chance of telling Kagome the truth.

Kagome watched as he left and then Kagura who smiled slyly at her then left without a word said. She could feel jealousy build up inside of her but she breathed out a long sigh and sat back in his chair.

Kagome decided to eat lunch on the set. She was actually glad that Koga wasn't able to ask her out for lunch because he was going to be in the meeting during part of the time and by the time he got out, he would only have a short break then its back to work. The only down side about it is that so would Sesshomaru. She sat alone eating the pizza that they ordered for the day when Sango and Miroku decided to join her.

"Kagome, I can't believe that you of all people are alone." Sango said while sitting with her.

"Well it was going to happen sometime. A guy isn't going to stay with me all the time." Kagome said putting down her half eaten slice of pizza.

Miroku sat down with them and said, "We've been kinda used to you being with one of those stars."

"I've been used to it too but they are stars so they are going to be busy."

"So Kagome, I remember seeing Sesshomaru come into your dressing room, he looked like he wanted to tell you something. Did he by chance tell you anything?"

She stiffened up remembering their earlier encounter and that he did want to tell her something but the chance was ruined before he was able to say what he wanted to say. Sango and Miroku waited anxiously for her answer, yes Sango told him what happened this morning. Miroku could tell that there was chemistry between the two, he was good deciphering relationships between people and he was also hoping that they would hook up because there was an obvious change in Sesshomaru. Besides, he really needed someone in his life.

"No, he was just stopping by to say hello then he had to go on his way to a meeting." Her two friends gave a sigh and she looked at them unaware of their intentions.

"Hey Kagome, what's wrong, did the big bad dog come and bite you." Koga said coming up to the trio. Sango and Miroku could see that Kagome was getting frustrated with his arrival.

"Hi Koga." She said with a smile trying to hide her true feelings. "I'm okay really."

He sat next to her and grabbed her hands obviously not buying her lie. "Kagome, it's okay, you can tell me anything, especially if Sesshomaru hurt you. He then leaned near her ear and said seductively, "I know a way I could help you feel better."

"I believe she said that she's okay, so leave her alone."

Everyone looked in the direction where the voice came from only to see Sesshomaru strolling over casually. Kagome's eyes lit up slightly to which only he caught and he smirked seeing her reaction.

"I thought you were busy with your assistant." Koga said knowing that Kagura was always around making him do something that he didn't care about.

He sat down smoothly on the other side of Kagome and without looking at Koga said, "She's on break." Truth was that he ran off and then called her to meet him somewhere. Once she was gone, he came out of hiding knowing that she won't bother him for at least three hours. "Besides, it's time for lunch and I do have the right to eat do I not?"

Koga watched him as he took a slice of pizza that was sitting on the table. "Don't you usually go off somewhere to eat?"

"Yea, so what's it to you."

"I was wondering why don't you do that."

"I simply don't feel like it."

They watched the two argue like they were a couple of immature kids fighting over a piece of candy. Inuyasha saw what was happening and joined the table, grabbing a few slices of pizza and stuffing his face. "This is more interesting than watching TV, what are they arguing about?"

Miroku leaned over to him and whispered, "I believe these two are fighting for Kagome's affection."

Sango then added, "I think we should stop them, Koga's growling and Sesshomaru is clawing the table which is amazing since he shows little or no emotion. Poor Kagome is stuck in the middle of it all."

Kagome tried to sneak off a few times but each demon took turns pulling her back to the table while saying things like, 'Buzz off you mangy mongrel, you're scaring her' or 'Don't go, I'll make him leave.' The make-up artist couldn't take it anymore.

"I've had it with the both of you!" She stood up and glared at the two of them. Everyone was silent while all eyes rested on her.

The two demons reached out for her while saying in unison, "Kagome I…"

"Shut it, I don't want to hear a word, I just want peace." She started walking away and they were about to grab her arm when they heard her growl out with out looking at them, "If you have a death wish then **touch me.**"

They retreated their hands back to themselves in fear of their lives, they never seen her so mad before. They were completely stunned. Sango tried to hide her smile while Miroku smirked, and Inuyasha fell out on the table with laughter.

"Wow, real smooth fluffy." He said threw his many snorts and crackles.

Sesshomaru quickly turned his head in his direction and snarled furiously which made his half-brother go silent. He quickly regained his composure and stood up silently and walked away. Koga, knowing where he was going, followed behind.

Once gone, Miroku breathed out a sigh and said, "Love triangles are so tragic."

Sango closed her eyes and said, "Indeed."

Inuyasha looked at the two of them with disbelief and started stuffing pizza in his mouth once more mumbling, "Don't make me gag."

To Be Continued…

* * *

This chapter turned out to be longer than expected so I had to break it up. At least it's not a harsh cliffhanger.


	8. Act 6 Scene 2

Act 6 Scene 2

Kagome was back in the make-up room, trying to regain the sanity that tried to slip past her a few minutes ago. She started to have second thoughts on her feelings for Sesshomaru. Would it really be truly worth it? Getting to know him on the past months that's she's been part of the crew, she learned that he is very dominate, extremely arrogant, cold hearted, has a twisted sense of humor, possessive, mysterious, intelligent, talented, strong, handsome, I mean outstandingly handsome…yea, it would be worth it. She would be willing to spend the rest of her life with him and if he chose to take another woman as his then she wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that someone else is wrapped in his strong arms.

She closed her eyes and imagined being in his arms once more like when he embraced her for the first time. She knew that there was power behind all of his muscles but they held her with the utmost gentleness and warmth. She could feel it once more and hear his calm steady breathing and the faint smell of the cologne that he always wears. She started to long for it again, she wanted it so much that she moved her arms so that she could hug herself only to feel arms around her.

Her eyes widened with shock and a rosy blush spread across her face. He moved his head closer to her ear and whispered seductively, "Are you thinking about me?"

Her blush deepened and her heart sped quickly realizing that he was indeed standing behind her with his arms draped lazily, yet protectively, over her. And what he said to her, it was like he probed her mind and found her deepest darkest secrets, her desires, her soul.

Her lips parted, to which made him almost loose control, wanting to say something but all words stopped flowing. When she finally found her words all she could so was stutter, "I-I was j-just…"

"Kagome! Are you okay, he's not doing anything to you is he, you know first hand how much of a cold hearted bastard he can be." Koga's voice rang threw the room. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and growled low. What was with everyone and their timing today?

Kagome gave a sigh of relief, for once she was happy that he interrupted them. She felt like she wasn't ready to tell him after all and how he was acting with her, she would easily spill any secret.

"I'm just here to get my make-up. If you haven't noticed, we are on a schedule. Do us all a favor and get lost." Sesshomaru said coldly while standing up strait at his full height. Kagome felt a small stab at her heart hearing his words but knew that there was truth as well as some other reason behind them.

"Now if you would excuse yourself, I like no one to disturb my make-up artist while she's working so leave."

Koga growled and gave him a deadly glare. "Right, must have slipped my mind but Kagome if you need me, call and I'll be there." Then he left from out the hall.

With him gone Kagome looked up at the silver haired demon who was still staring out in the doorway, he seemed to have anger surrounding him. She reached over and touched his arm. Instantly she felt his muscles relax and the strong emotion that was harboring him was slowly fading and saw him breathe out a small sigh.

"Well we do have a schedule to keep up with and if you want to stay on time then you should let me get to work." She said standing up. He turned to her and smiled then sat down to allow her to work. There was silence in the room as she worked and soon she was done and let him go on his way.

Kagome came out to the set after once she finished putting away her things. She found out from Sango and Miroku that they were going to be filming a fight scene between Sesshomaru's character and Koga's.

In the show, Sesshomaru's character found out that Koga's character is starting to have feelings for Kikyo's character. Koga's character went as far as almost raping her when he was drunk at a party. Furious about what his so called best friend has done, Sesshomaru fights for his love. How ironic is that except for the raping part. The two of them couldn't be any happier about the outcome, they were finally going to brawl it out. They were already at their throats, all they needed was the signal to go.

Once the cameras were rolling, they slowly walked around in a circle giving each other a death glare, well Sesshomaru looked calm but his eyes were extremely cold, Koga was the one glaring.

"I warned you to stay away from Sakura and you dare to defy me." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"And since when did the mighty Takashi have a heart." Koga said, getting a little off the script. Everyone looked around wondering what the hell was going on but thought nothing of it. "You don't deserve her!"

Sesshomaru caught on to what he was talking about and in his anger, he too wondered off the script. "And what about you, do you think you deserve her more than I?"

Everyone was getting more confused but the director seemed to like where it was going, it seemed more real and that would earn the show high ratings just for this one episode.

"Hell yea I do! You're cold-hearted and can never do her any good. You'll just break her heart." Koga spat.

"Like you can do any better, look at how you're acting, so immature, like a spoiled child who cries for everything that he can't have." Sesshomaru spat back but then he smirked and said, "I bet you've never even experienced a kiss from her. Her lips are just so soft and juicy, I practically still feel them against mine."

Koga's eyes went wide, did they truly kiss, if so when? "You're lying, you've never kissed her!"

Koga growled as he felt the need to claw something. He flexed his claws at Sesshomaru but he looked uninitiated by the action. Sesshomaru walked up closer to him and said calmly but with a growl hidden behind, "I never lie."

That was the signal, Koga's fist flew so fast that everyone watching didn't know what happened including Sesshomaru until he almost fell back. He felt a place over his eye and it pounded with pain at his touch, he now had a black eye. He growled loud and his eyes flashed red quickly before they turned back gold then he threw a quick punch of his own, to which Koga tried to doge but he was quicker and punched him in the nose. Soon the rest was history. It didn't take long for the spectators to realize what was happening.

Inuyasha, and another strong demon working on the set had to use all their strength to pry the two apart. Miroku, who knew a few spells from his days of being a monk for a short time, uses a spell to temporally paralyze them which took up a lot of his strength since they are strong demons and they kept resisting the restrain in order to proceed in trying to maul each other. Soon they both felt a slap across their faces. Standing in front of them in all her fury, Kagome looked at them with disgust as she retreated her hand.

"You idiots have been fighting all day. Why in the hell were you fighting in the first place?" She asked calmly.

They looked at each other, then back at her and stayed quiet.

"Don't tell me you were fighting for no reason." Oh they had a reason but their pride had been cut down dramatically because of her slapping them. Whatever pride that they had left they wanted to keep. Besides Sesshomaru couldn't tell her that he was fighting for her love and neither could Koga, she would hate them.

She eyed them and when no reply came, she walked off. The two of them wanted to get up and go after her but their strength was still zapped by the spell. Miroku then said, "I think it's best to give her some space, don't you think?"

The demons felt a bad sting but it only got worst when the director and producer came over to them for a little 'talk.' They weren't even punished as harshly as they should because they finished what they were going to be filming for the day and because they thought Kagome taking her wrath out on them for being so stupid was punishment enough.

A few hours later of talking and some bandaging, the two of them sat on opposite sides of the meeting room in silence. The silence was broken when Sesshomaru started chuckling. Koga didn't want to talk to him, still feeling anger, but if he was going to be stuck in a room with him then he didn't want to hear him.

"I see nothing funny with how any of this turned out. So either shut it or tell me what's so funny." Koga spat out at him.

"Nothing other than the fact of how pathetic we both are." He said with a smile.

"That's not funny at all, you're crazy."

"Maybe I am, I've seem to have no control over my emotions anymore."

There was silence in the room once more as Koga let what he said sink in. "Sesshomaru, how deep are you in?"

Sesshomaru looked at him confused but then thought it over and realized what he was talking about. "I have no idea. I suppose, I'm so deep that I've dug a hole straight threw the earth to the other side, I just don't have the nerve to tell her though."

"That's deep. Hey, I believe we both know where her heart lies but I know we're still going to be fighting for it but this time, let's avoid trying to kill each other unless it's necessary." Koga said as he looked at him.

Sesshomaru smirked then said, "Alright then, may the best demon win." Koga smirked and said, "May the best demon win then."

All of a sudden the door opened and in walked Kagome. She still looked frustrated by all that happened today but she seemed to have gotten over it.

"Look I want to apologize for slapping you but I felt like you deserved it plus it got you two to stop snarling at each other." She said standing in front of them.

They both smiled warmly at her creeping her out a little. One moment they looked like they were angry at the world because the other existed then all of a sudden they look like they were close friends.

"No need to apologize we're sorry for how we were acting." Sesshomaru said standing up taking her entrance in the room as his cue to finally leave.

Koga stood up with him with crutches along his sides to help hold him up and said, "Yea sorry that we were acting like a couple of asses."

Kagome watched as they started walking out the room then said, "So…are you going to tell me what you were fighting over?"

They both looked like they were thinking about it then Koga said, "Nope."  
"Sorry Kagome but we still have to protect what little pride we have left." Sesshomaru said leaving out.

Kagome breathed out a frustrating sigh. "Damn males and their pride at least things seem like they're going back to normal." Then she left out behind them.

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru had got a call on his cell phone. He looked at the phone and studied the number before pressing the send button and then ending it in one swift motion then turned his phone off and put it back in his pocket.

Both Koga and Kagome looked at him wondering why he did that. Reading their minds he simply said, "It was just some bothersome pest who keeps bugging me." They just shrugged their shoulders and continued walking behind him.

Somewhere miles away from the set, Kagura was desperately trying to call Sesshomaru, he haven't been answering his phone. When the call finally came threw, she said, "Sesshomaru, where the hell are you? I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere and my car has no…" _'Click'_ "…gas."

End Act 6

* * *

A/N: I hope this satisfy your needs to kill Kagura or to give her what she deserves. If not, hopefully you'll be satisfied in the later chapters. If enough of you review in today I might put the next chapter up since it's already saved on my laptop and the fact that it was supposed to be the real chapter 6. No it's not a bribe to get web fame in my goals to dominate the website...well maybe part of it is but at least you'll get the next chapter. Think about it.


	9. Act 7

A/N: I got bored of trying to tourchure you guys but only this once I will update early. Screw it, I'm still tourchuring you because it's fun, don't hate me please, I'm bored and don't have a live...at least not yet again. School for me is starting monday. The next chapter will be an interesting one, how do I know, well I've already typed half of it but you will have to wait for it since you guys made me update soon...well you didn't make me but I still want to wait it out a while. Hopefully the next update will be next Friday.

* * *

Act 7

The director and producer were once again reviewing scenes that they filmed over the past three weeks and once again the issue that bugged them before came back to plague them. Kagome was walking to the make-up room when she overheard the two men again.

"I just don't understand. He was doing so well and now all of a sudden he seems colder and more distant than before." The director said. The strain that he was feeling was very unbearable.

"He went down hill so fast, something is wrong with him and we have to find out what."

The producer said while turning the TV that they were watching off. He just couldn't watch any more.

She quickly left to the make-up room and found him sitting in his chair waiting on her. She wanted to get to the bottom of things and find out what was wrong with him but she went on and did his make-up while thinking of how she was going to confront him. After she was finished and was putting her things away, she asked with her back turned to him, "So…tell me what's wrong."

He looked up at her with a confused look on his face and said, "What?"

"Something's wrong with you. I overheard the director and producer talking while on my way here and they said that you're doing worse than before." She said while turning to face to him.

He looked away from her just as she was turning around to avoid her gaze and said, "Nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine just _fine_." He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He wasn't fine, he was far from it.

Over the weeks that they've been filming since the fight scene incident, Koga's been trying harder to win Kagome over and it seemed like it was working. He would eavesdrop on her a few times to hear that she was talking about him with Sango saying that he would buy her small gifts and such for her.

Sesshomaru would have done more than that but Kagura's been keeping him even busier since then too, then by the time he got home, he was to tired to move. She tells him it's because he's not focused enough on work (which in a way she's right because he's always thinking about Kagome) that the fight broke out but he really knew it was her way of getting revenge for tricking her.

He's been getting very edgy because of all the work and the thought that he might loose Kagome. He slowly turn to her while narrowing his eyes and said, "So, how are things with the wolf?"

Kagome turned away this time to avoid his gaze and said, "There's nothing going on between us, he's just being nice to me."

"That's not what I've been hearing, so tell me, is he all that you want?" He said while crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Her eyes went wide hearing him. "Don't tell me that you've been eavesdropping on me and Sango again!"

"Fine then I won't." He said with a bit of smugness in his tone.

She quickly turned to him realizing that he was trying to change the subject. "Hey I know what you're doing. Don't change the subject, tell me what's wrong with you, I and everyone else is concerned about you."

He glared at her very and said dryly "There is nothing wrong with me so stop asking. If there was something wrong and I feel like telling you then I will but if I don't feel like telling you then stay out my business."

Kagome glared back at him and placed her hands on her hips and said, "I don't like your attitude."

He leaned forward in his chair while still glaring and said, "I don't care, you can go and run to Koga and maybe he'll make you feel better."

"You know…if I didn't know any better I'd say that you're jealous that I'm around Koga."

"Jealous, me jealous! Now why would I be jealous? I have nothing to be jealous about especially if it has anything to do with that wolf!" He growled out and his eyes flashed red a little.

_Oh my, I defiantly hit a nerve just now._ Kagome thought. She calmed down and turned back around and said, "Sesshomaru, I just want to let you know I just want to help you. You can talk to me about anything. I promise that I won't tell anybody and I won't embarrass you."

He looked down feeling guilty that he's making her worry about him. She looked at him and could tell that he had a lot to get off his chest. "Kagome, I do have something that I…"

"Ah, there you are. You disappear so fast and cause yourself to be off schedule, at least you have your make-up. Come now, you have to rehearse." Kagura said interrupting him from what he was going to say.

Sesshomaru could feel his anger build up once again and said, "I don't need to rehearse, I know my lines."

She crossed her arms and said, "You obviously need it, you're doing bad now so you need all the practice that you can get."

"Maybe I need something else." He nearly growled at his assistant.

His intimidation didn't work because she looked just as calm and professional as she always been. She then said calmly and slowly as if talking to a young child, "What you need is to get back to work."

Kagome could see him ball up his fist into the armrest of the chair threatening to break it if he didn't stop. If she didn't do anything soon then his promise to give Kagura what she deserved was definitely going to come true. Although she deserves it, things won't end well if he hits her. She came by his side and touched his shoulder in hopes of calming him and it worked because his muscles relaxed slightly.

"Kagura, he's been working hard enough and without a break. I think he deserves a little TLC." She said with a smile. He looked up at her amazed that she was sticking up for her. At first, he thought it was because he defended her when Kagura first came and thought she was trying to repay the favor but he could tell that she was doing this out of the kindness of her heart.

Sesshomaru was feeling a lot better now so he stood up and looked Kagura right in the eye with a smirk and said, "She's right. Kagura, clear my schedule and tell the director that I'm taking a week long vacation."

"You're can't be serious, I have you signed on to five exclusive interviews this week who promised to pay huge sums of money just to catch a glimpse of you. You can't do this!" Kagura half-way yelled, her mouth dropped when he just announced that he was taking a vacation.

"Watch me." He said walking away.

Kagura then glared at Kagome who just smirked as he did while raising an eyebrow. "You are a bad influence to him. It's your fault if he looses his job."

Kagura then left to find the director and Kagome came just in case she would tell a lie. They found the director what just happened. "I understand, let him go. We have been pushing him a little too hard with the season finale coming up. Hopefully his mood will be a bit more bearable when he comes back. I'll let everyone know about this."

The two women left, Kagome was happy to get a break as well as knowing that Sesshomaru will be okay. Kagura on the other hand, didn't want the director to take this information like he did. She wanted him to be mad at Kagome. She really didn't like her because she knew that Sesshomaru was more than interested in her. She saw how he looked at her that day at the restaurant. She pushed the thought of them together that day but when she saw them together a second then third then fourth time, she had to come up with a way to separate them. She was in love, no obsessed with him and this job gave her the opportunity to be with him.

Kagome got a call on her phone all of a sudden and Kagura slowed her walking to listen who she was talking to. "Hello?"

"It's me, Sesshomaru." She shivered a little at the tone he used just then. He sounded extremely sensual.

She smiled and said, "Sesshomaru, I know it's you. Don't you think that I recognize your number by now?"

"Just as I thought." Kagura said to herself then walked off.

"Hey, can you meet me somewhere?" Sesshomaru said with a smile.

Kagome was feeling like a high school girl who was talking to her crush on the phone for the first time. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"You know where, hurry up please." He said in a playful tone.

"How am I supposed to know where you are if you don't tell me?" Kagome said pretending to be aggravated.

"Think, it's not that hard to find me." He laughed a little on the phone while she said, "Sess…" He hung up the phone before she said anymore of his name. "He knows just what buttons to push to get me frustrated. Sounds like he's back to normal, maybe this little vacation of his will work out just fine."

She turned around with a bright smile on her face only to see Koga walk up from behind her. "Oh hey Koga."

"Kagome, just the person I was looking for. I heard Sesshomaru is taking a vacation, which means that you don't have anything to do. Since we can't film with out him, how's about me and you go out and do something." Koga said trying to be smooth. He was thinking with him gone, he could finally make her his with no problems at all.

"Sorry, but I have plans." His eyes widened. Sesshomaru was a step ahead of him. "Maybe some other time." She said as she walked off.

He lowered his head and balled up his fist. As nice and caring as he'd been to her, her mind was still set on Sesshomaru. _Damn, I was so close. She still has her mind stuck on that bastard. It should be me that she wants, and I'm gonna make her change her mind one way or another_.

Kagura saw Koga walking out the building that they were in and of course she knew that he really liked Kagome. She started thinking of a very devious plan.

Kagome got in her tan 2004 Camry and sat in it a bit wondering where he wanted her to go. He said it wasn't hard to find him but she had no idea of any places that he would go but it quickly hit her.

"I hope I'm right." She said as she drove off. She made it to the beach side restaurant that he bought her to and seeing his black Jaguar parked in the parking lot told her that she was in the right place. She walked in and the waiter that was at the counter seemed as if he was waiting on her because he automatically led her to where Sesshomaru was. A big smile appeared on her face seeing the silver hair man that she came to love.

"About time you made it slow poke." Sesshomaru teased as he smiled back at her.

She pouted and crossed her arms and said, "How in the hell was I supposed to know where you are if you don't tell me?"

"You know me now so is it not obvious to you." He said while secretly checking her out. He thought she looked cute when she pouts and acts like she was mad at him.

"Maybe I don't really know you then." She said as she sat down in the chair across from him.

"Would you like to get to know me then?" He said rather provocatively and raised an eyebrow making her blush a little. "I think I know enough of you now."

As they talked a little they didn't notice two people come in and sit within earshot of them. Both Koga and Kagura were in disguise so that they wouldn't be recognized by their coworkers.

"Kagura, I want Kagome but I really don't like eavesdropping on people." Koga said looking back at the two.

Kagura put on a sly smirk and said, "But you do want her do you not? Trust me, I bet they are going to talk about what they're going to do for the week. We have to know so that we can know when to strike."

Koga fought a battle on the inside of if he should really try to win Kagome's heart or just let her go. He really wanted her but he also wanted her to be happy, if that meant that another man could do the job that he couldn't do, then that's how it was going to be. When Kagura found him and told him her plan he decided to give it one more shot but now that he was actually trying he was wondering if it was truly a good choice or not.

"Yes, I want her. I want her so badly that it hurts. He doesn't deserve her." He said giving in to his lustful desires.

"Okay then, now stop complaining and just try and get as much information as you can." Then they both started listening into Sesshomaru and Kagome's conversation.

The waiter came and took their orders and then left them alone. "It's been a while since I've been here with you." Kagome said happily.

"I know, Kagura's been keeping me too busy, I wasn't myself after while." He said a little sadly. "But I would like to make that up to you."

Her eyes lit up wondering what he had on his mind, "Really, what are you going to do for me?"

"Well, I was invited to a party a few days back from one of my friends. I wasn't going to go because of that bitch that was keeping me on that damn schedule…" Kagura winced when he called her what he called her. "…but since I'm taking a break, maybe you would like to go with me?"

"Yes I would love to, but what should I wear?" She said getting a little excited.

"Something semi-formal."

She thought for a little bit, she'd never been to a fancy party before, she didn't know if she had any dress for the occasion. "What day is it on?"

"It's on Friday. It starts at 8:00 so I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"Okay that gives me three days to get ready then."

Kagura and Koga got the information that they wanted but still listened to anything else that they might say. After eating their meal, Kagome and Sesshomaru left out and not too far behind them were Kagura and Koga.

End Act 7


	10. Act 8

A/N: Once again sorry for the long wait but my life is once again tied into school. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Act 8

Kagome had called Sango over to her apartment so that she could help her go shopping at the mall for a semi-formal dress.

"We have to make sure you're absolutely hot for your date with Sesshomaru." Sango said while looking as some of the dresses.

Kagome looked up at Sango and said what she'd been saying all day, "It's not a date, but I do want to look good, How's about this one."

Kagome held up a dress. It looked more like a Sunday dress with short sleeves that was ruffled on the edges and it stopped just under the knee. It was a burgundy color and had sequin flowers from under the waist to the bottom of the dress.

"No, it looks too plain for you, check this one out." Sango said while holding up a dress. It was a two part glittery red dress and was made to show a lot of skin. The top was made to look like a strapless bra with two ties, one to go around the neck and the other to go around the torso, to keep it on her. The bottom would be low on her waist and it was short in the front so it showed her legs from the upper thighs and long in the back. The edges of the bottom part looked like it been threw a giant shredder.

"That's gonna make me look like a prostate." Sango put the dress back, she was kidding about it, she just wanted to know what her friend's reaction was. "This one then?"

Kagome looked at the dress she had this time. It looked like a baby doll dress because it was a faint pink metallic color and was short and puffy with lots of ribbons on it. They then both said, "Nah."

"There's got to be something that screams out Kagome…hey, this one it perfect!" Sango said as she showed her the dress that she discovered. Kagome looked at it and then said, "I don't know."

"I know you'll look stunning in it, he won't be able to keep his eyes off you. He'll get jealous if other men check you out."

"Sango, I don't think he likes me like that." Kagome said before being pulled off to the dressing rooms. "We'll see after Friday. Try this dress on, I must see it before he ruins it."

"Ruins it, what do you mean by that."

She put on a sly smile while narrowing her eyes and said, "You know what I mean. When he sees you he's gonna want to…" She whispered something extremely provocative in her ear causing her to blush. "SANGO!"

"Try the dress on already." Sango said while pushing her in the dressing room.

After a few minutes, Kagome opened her door and showed off the dress. Sango's eyes lit up and her smile let Kagome know that this was definitely the dress. "You're like a super model, you'll have to let me do your hair, make-up, and nails."

After they purchased the dress they went to find shoes and accessories to go with it. When Friday finally came, Sango came back over to Kagome's and helped her get ready for the night's activities.

Sango looked at her, satisfied with what she did with her friend, they both waited for Sesshomaru to arrive. He called to get directions for where she lived earlier that day and was on his way now. Sango didn't have to stay but she wanted to see the look on his face for when he finally sees her. There was a knock on the door and Sango opened the door for him.

"Hi Sesshomaru." Sango said from behind the door.

He looked at her in a confused wondering if he came to the right place. "Uh…Sango, what are you doing here."

She smiled warmly at him and said, "I was helping Kagome get ready."

"Can I see her then so that we can go?" He was trying to peak in the crack of the doorway but Sango blocked what he could see.

"Come on Kags, he wants you." Sango said turning to see Kagome.

She opened the door fully and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. His heartbeat sped so fast that he thought he would have a heart attack if he didn't calm down. His beast started to get very excited and it was hard for him to control it. He always thought of her as beautiful but now she was breathtaking.

Her dress was a soft gold color and it hugged her curves perfectly. It was sleeveless but it had two strings that kept the top of the dress on her torso. It 'v'd' a little in the front showing a little cleavage. From there, the dress looked scrunched in the middle stopping at her waist. The bottom of it stopped right at the lower thigh and then slanted to the other side where it stopped just below her knee. She wore gold heals that wrapped up her leg a little. Her gold earrings dangled from her ears just above her neck and a gold necklace was neatly placed around her neck. Her hair was put up in a French roll and curls were coming from the top of the roll, with two big long curls came on side of her face. He could tell that she was wearing make-up which is something that she never wore or cared to wear.

He expected her to be beautiful but not as stunning as she was now. He never seen her curves because the clothes she wore always hid them. His mind started to imagine so many naughty thoughts all at once.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay." Kagome said while placing her hand on his. He almost lost it and would have taken her then and there but he saw Sango looking at him and laughing to herself from seeing his reaction.

He pulled himself together and said in a husky tone, "Yea, come on." Sango went on ahead after she wished Kagome good luck and after she locked her apartment the two of them left. While walking to his car Kagome noticed his outfit. He had on a black blazer with matching black slacks and a pale gold silken button up shirt with black leather dress shoes.

"You look really handsome." Kagome told him as he opened the car door for her.

He smiled at her and said, "You checking me out?"

"Well you checked me out first." He was surprised, she noticed him checking her out. Then again, who wouldn't notice him when he first saw her at the door? "So how do I look?"

"You look very elegant and beautiful, you should show your curves off more often." He said making her blush a little then before closing the door he said under his breath, "You and that dress are also very lucky that Sango was there or else we would have completely missed the party."

"What did you just say…" She missed what he said because he closed the door. She didn't bother asking him again when he got in the car because she knew that he wouldn't tell her. They rode out to where the party was which was at a very exclusive club. As soon as they walked in, eyes turned to the two, both women and men. Sesshomaru did what he always did and ignored them but that was until he caught how many looks Kagome was getting from the men. It was far more than what he was used to getting from the women. He growled as he picked up a few of the men's conversations about her that he was able to hear with the loud music but seeing Kagome look up to smile at him made him forget those unlucky losers.

They walked to where the VIP room was in the back of the club and there sitting with some people was just who they came to see. "Sesshomaru? I didn't expect you to be here, I thought you was to busy to come to my party." The man said as he stood up from his seat.

Sesshomaru shook his hand and said, "I know Naraku, but I went on a last minute vacation so here I am."

Kagome looked at the man and remembered his name. He was the one that the director and producer was going to substitute Sesshomaru with. "Isn't he the one that the bosses were going to put in your place?" Kagome whispered to him.

Sesshomaru nodded to her. "Yes he was but he would never do that, we are rivals but we would never ruin one another in ways like that. He would have declined the part." Naraku saw them exchange words before interrupting them by saying, "Sesshomaru, who is you lady friend here?"

"Oh, sorry about that, this is Kagome, she's my make-up artist." He said introducing her to him.

"Pleased to meet you." She said while shaking his hand, "Likewise." He said to her.

While the trio sat down and talked a little more, Kagura and Koga made their way in. It was hard for them to get in because it was invitation only but they managed to pull some excuse together. They asked a few people where Sesshomaru went and they directed them to the VIP rooms. Although they got into the club by luck they weren't getting into the room. They sat at a table near the rooms and waited for something to happen. After what seemed like an hour Naraku and his crew came out of the room to dance.

Kagome was too shy to dance but Sesshomaru got her to do so. He pulled her in close and she was surprised when he did so but relaxed in his grip. She'd never been that close to his body other than when he hugged her the day when Kagura took over. They danced song after song and when a slow song came on, he tried to pull her closer to his body as they swayed to the music. Her back was to his torso and his hands were over her belly. She rolled her head back on his shoulder exposing her neck. He lowered his head to her neck out of instinct, wanting to set his fangs in her flesh but stopping right above her. Feeling his warm breath along her skin, she quivered a little and a small moan mistakenly found its way out her mouth. He tried to suppress a growl but it ended up sounding like a groan which didn't help him any because she moaned again feeling his breath on her once more. He had to stop this before he got carried away with lust, no make that too much lust. He was already feeling it but he was going to go over the edge really soon.

He danced both of them out of the crowd of people and to a table. She looked disappointed from the lack of his warmth against her but it subsided with her hunger. They got the attention of a passing waiter and then after they ordered their food, Kagome went to the bathroom.

"This is our chance, they've finally separated." Kagura said to Koga who was really having second thoughts about this. She looked really happy and so did Sesshomaru. He seemed like a totally different Sesshomaru from what he knew, he was a much nicer and friendlier one. He thought about what would happen if he went on and carried out this plan, it could and would result in two very unhappy people, no make that one unhappy woman and one pissed off demon. Not a good thing at all.

"Kagura, I can't do this anymore." He said standing up from the table that they were sitting at.

"But what about Kagome!" Kagura said making him sit down. She really needed him in order to finish the plan. They planned on drugging them then taking advantage of them. One couldn't be drugged before the other while they were separated otherwise everything would fall out of place.

"If she want's him then she can have him. Hope you see the same with him before you make an unforgivable mistake. I also cherish my career and this stunt could result in the show ending." Koga said as he left.

Kagura was angry, but she wasn't going to let his leaving mess up her plans. She wanted Sesshomaru and she was going to get him. She saw Kagome come out the bathroom and was heading back to Sesshomaru. Kagura stood up and walked over to meet her.

"Oh Kagome, what are you doing here?" She said so innocently.

Kagome looked where the voice came from only to see the person that both she and Sesshomaru really didn't want to see. After how she treated her she knew something was up, she was sounding nice and looking innocent. "Uh…I'm just trying to enjoy myself since I have nothing to do at the moment." She lied, hoping that she would take her excuse.

Of course she didn't buy it, but she played along so that Kagome would know. "Same here, I never expected to find you at one of these parties, you don't seem like the kind of girl to go to these things." She said while pulling Kagome to a table to sit down.

"And neither do you." She said dryly while rolling her eyes. She really wanted Kagura to leave her alone. Sesshomaru was still wondering what was taking Kagome so long but then thought that there was probably a long line of women at the bathroom. There were a lot of people there after all.

"Would you like a drink?" Kagura said while holding up a drink. She was hoping to get her out the picture so that she could hurry and drug Sesshomaru next. She couldn't drug them at the same time now that she was doing this by herself, Sesshomaru would definitely find out if she went to the both of them at the same time.

"No, I don't really drink." Kagome said about to get up again only to be stopped by Kagura who pulled her arm.

"Come on, if you're really here to enjoy yourself then it's not so bad to have a drink."

Kagome rolled her eyes but took the drink thinking that Kagura would leave her alone if she took it. As she held the rim of the glass up to her lips, she knew something was wrong so she sniffed it but smelled nothing wrong so with that she took a sip.

Sesshomaru was getting a little impatient, line at the bathroom or not, he wanted her back now. She'd been gone for ten minutes. He left his table and waded threw the dancing people before capturing her scent and another familiar scent out of the many that surrounded him. The closer he got the more nervous he felt, something wasn't right. He almost pushed a dancing couple to the floor looking for Kagome. Then he saw her and Kagura, but they didn't see him. Kagome looked very drunk and Kagura looked down at her as she stood up and smiled very evilly at her. She started walking only to meet Sesshomaru's intense gaze. She tried running the other way but He caught her by her wrist and spun her around in his grasp.

"What the **hell** did you do to Kagome?" He growled at her. His eyes started to bleed red and she knew that Koga was right and this was really a mega mistake.

"I didn't do anything." She lied. He could easily smell her fear and guilt.

With her still in his grasp, he roughly dragged her to Kagome and smelled the drink she had in her hand. His eyes went wide then completely red with anger. His sensitive nose almost missed the very faint scent of the drug that she put into her drink that Kagome drank. It wasn't a harmful drug that will kill her but it sure was going to knock her out for a while.

"I will tell you this once and I won't tell you again, leave her the **fuck** alone. If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will make you regret the day you became my assistant." He flung her away from him then walked over to Kagome who fell into a deep sleep. He picked her up bridal style and left out the club. He wanted to tell Naraku that he was leaving but he was too angry to be in the same building as that miserable woman. He was going to call him once he got home when he was able to calm down fully.

He sat Kagome in the passenger seat and then got in the car himself. While driving, she stirred in her sleep a little while moaning softly, "Sesshomaru…" He looked at her a little and smiled, he wondering what was she dreaming and how was he invading them. He was wondering what to do with her, their night was ruined. He thought about taking her home but he really wanted to keep a close eye on her to make sure that she was truly okay. A sly smile came across his face.

_She is going to flip when she wakes up but at least I can get some fun out of it._ He thought as he started heading for his destination.

End Act 8

* * *

A/N: Yes it's another cliffhanger for some reason I just have a thing for them. A big cookie goes to anyone who could figure where he's going and what's going to happen next. 


	11. Act 9

Act 9

Kagome could see the light of the sun threw her closed eyelids. She really didn't want to get up just yet because although her mind was awake her body was still sleep and she had a throbbing headache. She really couldn't remember much at all of whatever happened before now. The only thing that drifted in her mind was Sesshomaru. She felt as though she was dreaming like she was in a Cinderella fairy tale and her Prince Charming Sesshomaru whisked her away to the ball. She wanted to shake that idea from her mind, so she decided to go threw her morning rituals. She squirmed around in the covers only to feel something different. She wasn't in the cotton fibers of her bed sheets. The sheets that she laid in were soft and silky. Her eyes slowly opened and screamed.

The first thought that came to her mind was that she'd been kidnapped because she was in somebody else's home. If she had been kidnapped then what would they want with her? She sat up slowly still feeling the headache and saw that she was still in her dress from the party. She started thinking that what if when she fell out somehow and someone found her and took her to their home. She had to get out and she had to get out now.

She found her purse that was by the bed and made sure that everything was still in it. When she saw that everything was still in place she grabbed her shoes and left out the room. When she stepped in the hall she saw a little girl around the age of eight look up at her.

"Uh…hi." Kagome said to her.

The little girl smiled and said, "Hi you're a very pretty lady, my name is Rin, what's your name?"

"I'm Kagome, can you please tell me how do I get out of here?" She said hoping that the girl lived there so that she could leave.

"Yea, you just go down this hall then you'll see a set of stairs. After you go down them, you turn left and you'll see a dining room, go threw the dining room and you'll see the door past the living room." Rin said while pointing her finger in the directions that she was to take.

Kagome was grateful and wanted to hug the girl but she really wanted to leave. She started walking off. "Thank you very much…"

"Daddy Sesshy won't like it if you leave." The little girl said making her freeze in place.

She turned around to look the girl in her eye. "Daddy…Sesshy?"

"Uh-hunh, he talks about you a lot, I think he likes you." The little girl said but whispered that last part of the sentence out.

Kagome walked back to her and said, "Can you show me where he is? I would like to talk to him."

Rin jumped up and grabbed her hand and dragged her threw the hall and down the stairs. She almost made Kagome fall over but it was a good thing that she wasn't wearing her heals otherwise she would have been tumbling down the stairs.

They went threw another hall and stood in front of two large doors. Rin knocked on the door then said, "Daddy, that pretty lady finally woke up."

"Enter." He simply said. Rin opened the doors and there was Sesshomaru sitting in what appears to be his study. He was sitting on the couch listening to jazz while he was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Rin bought her to him.

"Sesshomaru, we have to talk, **now.**" She said placing one hand on her hip since the child still had the other in her hand.

He nodded and then looked at Rin, "Rin, please leave us for a second."

The girl did as she was told and let Kagome go. She ran out giggling and closed the door behind her slightly leaving a crack.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell am I doing at your house?" Kagome didn't waist no time, she wanted to get to the bottom of things. She sat next to him and waited for him to tell her what happened.

"That's easy to explain, Kagura drugged your drink and made you fall asleep. I wanted to make sure that you were okay so I took you to my home." He said truthfully and without looking up from his book.

Her memories of Kagura handing her a drink came to her when he said her name. "Kagura…I knew she couldn't be trusted."

He put the book down and looked at her. "It's okay, I promise that she won't mess with you anymore."

"How do you know, she's probably planning out another way to make my life a living hell. I wonder why she's doing this, I bet it's because she hates that I gave you the idea of going on a break."

Sesshomaru laughed to himself at her cluelessness and said, "Trust me, I talked to her before we left."

There was a moment of silence before she said, "There's one more thing I would like to know."

"And that is."

"I didn't know you had a kid, you don't seem like a kid person so how'd that happen? Did you have a…wife or something?"

"No, I found her on the streets when she was younger. She was beaten and alone. I took her to the police and they said that they have no idea who she was or where she'd come from. She grew on me over the time that she has been in my company so I adopted her." He said while looking out the window.

Kagome saw him in a new way now. She thought about when she first saw him. He was cold hearted, rude, and stubborn. After a while of being with him she saw that he was kind, playful, and protective. She would have never thought of him as a father figure though.

He felt her wrap her arms around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder, "That's so kind of you…Daddy Sesshy."

His eyes went wide and then his face turned into a scowl when he heard her say his little nickname. "I told that girl to not call me that when I have company."

Kagome laughed at him then said, "I think its cute Sesshy." He rolled his eyes but smiled at her then he took his arm from her and put it over her shoulder. All of a sudden they could hear giggling from the door. Rin had watched them the whole time.

He smiled at the sudden realization of this and then whispered to Kagome to play along. She looked confusingly at him wondering what he was planning now then she heard,

"Well Kagome how's about since our time was cut short last night, how about we do something today like go to the park."

They could both hear the little spy squeak at the mention on the word "park." Kagome smiled and then caught on to what he was doing. "Yup, we could go all by ourselves then what could we do?"

He liked the thought of going to the park alone with Kagome but he stuck to the plan. "We could go to the movies afterwards and watch that new movie that I know someone has wanted to see, the one with the magical toy store…"

"I wanna go too!" Rin said as she fell for their trick. She ran and practically jumped on Sesshomaru with big puppy eyes and begged, "Please let me go daddy Sesshy. You haven't played with me in a looooong time. Please please please please pleeeease!"

Sesshomaru tickled her and said, "Well I don't know, Kagome are you willing to have her accompany us? She can be a little too much to put up with."

The girl then turned her puppy eyes to Kagome and just couldn't resist her cuteness but she would have agreed either way. "Why not." The little girl threw herself at Kagome in a big warming hug then Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her off.

"Sesshomaru, if you don't mind, I would like a change of clothes and a quick bath."

Kagome said standing up with him. He nodded and then all three set off. They went to her apartment first so that she could change and Sesshomaru was sitting with Rin waiting on her. He could hear the rustling of her clothes as she was changing out of them and then her stepping into her bath. Oh how he wanted to go and help her change out of her clothes and then do unquestionable things to her. He probably would have if he didn't have to watch over his hyperactive, eight-year-old adopted daughter. He cursed himself for having heart for the cute little girl just a tiny bit but then let it pass. He couldn't really hate the girl or himself for the way things are. He could hear her putting on more clothes and then he saw her come threw the hallway.

After they left the apartment they went to the park. Rin loved the park because she was able to play with all her friends. She especially loved this outing more because Sesshomaru was there. She never really got to be with him to much because of the show and because of Kagura, it was looking like she never got to see him. She stayed with her nanny and her friends most times. She was just so full of energy with him around. This day was even more special since Kagome was there with them, she'd never seen her father figure so happy around someone else other than her. He only expressed his emotions around her so Kagome was definitely special.

After being at the park for a few hours they went to the movies as planned. Then when the movie was over they went back to his home. He watched Kagome play with Rin, she seemed even more beautiful with how great she was getting along with her. Sesshomaru decided to leave them alone and cook them a meal.

When he was setting everything out for their meal for the night he jumped slightly but not enough to be noticed when two small soft hands covered his eyes. He relaxed and smiled realizing the delicate touch of Kagome. The scent of her only confirmed it.

"How am I supposed to cook if I can't see Kagome?" She removed her hands and he turned to her to see her pout. "Aw, you knew it was me, you had to spoil my fun."

He turned to her and asked, "So how did you get rid of Rin?"

"I couldn't." He leaned back and found the little girl smiling up at him from behind her. "We saw you here all alone and decided to help you cook."

He smiled again and welcomed them to join him He seasoned some chicken while he gave Rin a potato masher to mash some potatoes in a bowl and Kagome was cutting vegetables. While she was cutting vegetables he slid his arms past her sides and placed his hands on hers and helped her cut. Rin watched while still mashing potatoes, giggling at her father and new found friend. After they ate, Kagome took Rin and helped her get her bath ready then she put her to bed then came back and helped Sesshomaru clean up.

"Rin really likes you. I've never seen her so energized before." Sesshomaru said to her when they were washing dishes. Yes he has a dishwasher but it doesn't always clean everything so he always did this to make sure that they were clean. Not only that but it's just about the only thing that he and Rin are able to do together because of how busy he normally is.

"She's a darling little girl. I really love her." Kagome said while handing him another dish.

"So do I. It kind of surprised me, however. Rin doesn't take too kindly to anyone besides me and her friends. She's especially distant to women. I believe that had to do something with her past. It took her a year to get used to the idea of having a nanny. She usually hides behind me whenever I have anyone over." He said quietly while putting the dish that she gave him in the dish washer.

Kagome looked at him at the corner of her eyes to see that he has such a warm smile. It was enough to make her smile. "You know, she told me earlier that you talk about me a lot, that may be why. She also said that you like me."

"Did she now?" He saw her nod as she searched for anything else in the soapy water. Then she felt her fingers graze across something sharp. The stinging pain that she felt quickly after was enough to let her know that she cut her finger against the knife that was still in the water.

She quickly pulled her finger out the water to see that she was bleeding from an one inch cut. Sesshomaru looked at her, almost dropping the plate that he had when he heard her hiss from the pain. "Kagome, are you alright?"

She looked up at him, her eyes watering but not because she was going to cry. It was from the stinging of the cut. "Yea, but I have a cut."

"Let me see it." He took her hand and inspected her finger. He took her finger in his mouth and started to lick the wound. He swirled his tongue in small circles cleaning the small amount of blood and the wound. He loved the taste of it, she was sweet and famine to him, he could feel his blood boil at the demand for more, and was thinking that perhaps her neck would do. _Aw man, I have to stop this thinking before I so something rash._

She was very surprised by his actions she couldn't help but stand there watching as she felt his warm, moist…tongue against her fingertip although she wished that he could put it to better use like in a kiss. _No bad Kagome, don't think those naughty thoughts, he doesn't like you like that._

He then pulled her finger out of his mouth and they both looked at her finger. The wound was almost closed completely and was looking as if there was no cut there at all. Kagome looked at it and touched it lightly. "How did you do that?"

"Well, my family have great healing abilities so I just helped you out. Your delicate fingers are important to me after all, as well as the rest of you." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Kagome could feel her cheeks on fire, her heart beat sped up, and her thoughts became clouded. She started to feel weak and she almost fell but his arms captured her and held her close to him.

They stared into each other's eyes both getting lost with in one another. Sesshomaru knew that he couldn't pull away, not that he didn't want to. He moved in closer until their noses touched just to see if she would pull away. Her breathing tripled and her heart skipped a beat at the closeness, she looked scared but the look in her eyes told him other wise. Her eyes were clouded with the look of longing and desire. He smirked slightly before he went and captured her lips.

She tasted even better than he dreamt. He had no idea how long that they've been at it, time just seemed to stay still. When they finally parted he looked at her in a seductive way while she looked back at him with wide innocent eyes that had a slight bit of confusion in them.

He chucked at how adorable she was to him then went back in for another kiss. "I've always wanted to taste those lips of yours for a while now since the first time, I'm glad that you let me."

She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes at what just happened. Yes, she had to admit that she really wanted this to happen but she never thought that it would actually happen. He then kissed her again, this time it was longer. Since her lips were parted this time he went on and took the liberty to explore her mouth with his tongue and if she didn't approve then she could take her anger out on him…after he was done. She felt as if her body had a mind of its own because her mind wasn't aware that she wrapped her arms around his neck until he pulled away so that they could catch their breaths.

They both stood while holding each other , foreheads touching for a moment with bright smiles on both of their faces until they heard a giggle. They pulled away from each other quickly and looked towards the entrance of the kitchen where the laughing came from only to see Rin trying to hold her giggles down.

Kagome was red with embarrassment and Sesshomaru just turned away not wanting to show that he was blushing with embarrassment as well. They had been caught. "Rin, you should be in bed."

"I know but I got thirsty and wanted some water." Sesshomaru walked over to her and picked her up and bought her into the kitchen while saying, "Let's get you some water then, afterwards you stay in bed while I go take Kagome home. Got it."

"Aw, does she have to go home?" The little girl in his arms asked with her puppy dog pout wanting Kagome to stay or at least staying up until she fell asleep which could take a while.

He smiled at her and plucked her lip and said, "That's not going to work this time, you know it's past your bed time and Kagome has to go home."

Rin moaned out of sadness then Kagome said, "Sesshomaru, can she at least come with us, that way she'll be able to stay up a little longer and be with me and she might fall asleep on the way."

He smiled and told her to grab her coat. She ran off with such speed and in a matter of seconds she joined the two adults at the door. Kagome was right about her falling asleep because they weren't even half way there when they heard soft snoring in the back seat. They both smiled and laughed softly as they continued on. Sesshomaru walked her to her do and said their goodbyes. After he kissed her goodnight He went back to the car and headed home.

When he got home, he picked up Rin and took her to her room. He tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead then walked out but before he stepped out the door, she stirred in her sleep and said softly, "Daddy Sesshy, you look like you really like Ms. Kagome, is she going to be my momma?"

His eyes widened at her question but he smiled at the girl and said, "We'll see someday dear. Goodnight."

End Act 9

* * *

Because I'm lazy big cookies go to everyone who read and reviewed and two big cookies to all who guessed. You know who you are that guessed that Sess was going to take her to his place. Although something was supposed to happen (hint hint supposed as in this was supposed to be the lemon chapter) but I'm going to strain it out for a little bit longer. It's coming, it won't be a big one but there will be one. 


	12. Act 10

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've had a real battle with this chapter and to make it up to ya, I will update again around Thursday. I hope you like this chapter, I have a good chapter coming up after this one.

* * *

Act 10

The week long vacation finally came to an end. Some of the crew was on pins and needles wondering if it did any good for their lead actor. Most people planned to stay out of his way until they knew what his mood was like, Kagura was one of them. After her attempt to steal Sesshomaru didn't work her whole personality changed. The only person who seemed relaxed was Kagome.

"I can't believe that you're so relaxed." Sango said while coming in to her make-up room to find her setting up like always.

Kagome looked back at her and said, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well because Sesshomaru is coming back, Koga told me that Kagura pissed him off the night that he took you out." Kagome thought for a second about how he would know about that. What she and Kagura didn't know was that after he left Kagura he sat somewhere else and watched the events unfold. "Speaking of, how did things turn out for you and him? I've been calling you but it was like you wasn't home."

Kagome turned back to hide her blush as she remembered her time with him. They've went out everyday during the break. They both decided to keep their relationship a secret for now until they were both ready to expose it. If the wrong person got hold of this information then the paparazzi would bombard them with questions that they couldn't answer at the moment.

"Nothing happened. Kagura did mess up our night and after that he took me back home."

Sango then pouted and then said, "Aw man and I was so sure. That look he gave you before you left said that he was gonna eat you. I was sure something was gonna happen."

Kagome looked in her down and fiddled with the make-up brush she had in her hand. She wanted to tell Sango because she knew that if she asked for it to stay a secret then it would. "Well…"

"Ay, I'm giving you a heads up the prince of ice had just entered the building." Inuyasha said as he was passing by the room. Both of the girls followed him and sure enough there he was talking to the director with a bored look on his face. "He looks the same maybe this break didn't do anything to him after all." Sango said then retreated back to her make-up room. Kagome was following behind but she turned to him one more time and he looked up and saw her, she saw the corner of his mouth move up slightly in a smile. She smiled back and then walked back to the room.

The director saw him smile and wanted to know what was going on. "What's so funny?"  
Sesshomaru looked back at him and said, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something that happened while I was out."

"Well it seems like you're in a good mood now. I'm glad for you but now you have to get back to work."

"Yes sir we meet at the meeting at 11:00 and on set at 3:00 right?" He saw the director nod and then he walked toward the make-up rooms.

Kagome was just finished setting up when she felt his two strong arms slide around her. He placed his head over her shoulder and said in her ear, "Hey there love, I missed you so much."

She giggled and placed one hand over his hand and the other cupped his cheek as she smiled and looked at him. "I was with you yesterday."

"I know and it felt so long ago, I can't stand being apart from you." He said before he kissed her neck.

She giggled even more while turning in his arms saying, "Sess, stop it let me do your make-up."

"I don't need it now, I didn't come here for it so it can wait." He then lifted up her chin to kiss her lips. "I came here for you so I need you now." Then he pushed her against the counter kissing her lips in a greedy manner then he trailed kisses down to her neck and started to suck and nip at her collar hard.

"Come on, stop….someone…might see us." She was panting and could barely get her words out. Not only that but her body stops responding to her mind and begged for him to continue.

Sesshomaru looked out the corner of his eyes and noted that the door was still wide open and he was tempted to close it and continue his raid of her body but she was right. This had to stop…at least for now. He stood straight up and gave her one more kiss on her lips. "I hate it when other people are right. Okay then, I'll see you in a few hours."

She watched him walk away. She wished that she could just pull him back, she was heated up like there was no tomorrow. "O-okay, see ya." He waved to her then left back in the hall. He couldn't hide the smile that he shown so brightly and warmly on his face. He finally got what he wanted and was very pleased.

Sango saw him walk pass her room, smile beaming from his face. She looked at him weirdly, she had never seen him like that, something was up and she knew just who the person to get the information from. She peeked into Kagome's make-up room and saw her sitting still in Sesshomaru's chair with a dreamy look.

"Okay tell me what really happened, this is the first time that you're not spinning in that chair so something happened." Sango said in the doorway with her arms folded and her foot tapping in anticipation.

Kagome came out of la la land and stat up straight saying, "What are you talking about, nothing happened."

"Liar! Tell me the truth…hey what is that?" Sango said as she neared her friend. Her eyes were set on her neck where what looked like a giant sized bug bite was on her. Her eyes widen in realization. "Kagome, you have a hickey! You didn't have one before he came." Sango pointed out to her. Kagome quickly looked in the mirror and saw it.

"Aw damn it, that bastard. I'll kill him for this."

Sango smiled at her while narrowing her eyes and poking her cheek and said, "Spill it now, something happened between you two."

"Fine, I've should have told you but we wanted to keep it a secret for now but it's hard to keep it a secret if all he want's to do is seduce me."

"So you two are together."

"Afraid so, happened the day after he took me out."

Sango's smile widened, she looked so excited...too excited. "I told you so. I'm glad for you two." She said as she held Kagome in a friendly hug. Kagome laughed and said, "You wanted us to hook up?"

"Yea, he's a whole different person whenever he's around you. I just saw Sesshomaru with the biggest smile I've ever seen. I didn't think that pretty mug of his ever looked like that."

"Oh come now, he couldn't have been that bad before me."

"Kagome, the Sesshomaru you know was a cold hearted man, he never laughed, smiled, or even showed emotion whatsoever. Although he smirked sometimes but that was only when he did something cruel. The only time he did show a hint of feelings was when he was acting but that wasn't really much either."

-------  
_-Flash Back-_

"You got to be kidding me." The director said with shock. He just got word that another make-up artist called it quits. Both he and the producer sighed in agony. She was the fifteenth one that they had to go threw and she didn't even last threw the month. The men stormed threw the corridors with anger and frustration rolling off them in waves. Everyone who saw them pass knew to keep their distance or else they would take out their frustration on them. They also knew who they were heading to.

When they got to the hall where the actors get their make-up done they saw a woman rushing out with her make-up kit in hand, sobbing like she lost something close to her.

"Sara, no please don't leave we can't find another woman with skills as great as yours to take your place, we need you and only you." The producer begged her as she tried to walk past the two men.

"Well apparently he doesn't and frankly, I don't give a damn. I don't need to take his bull shit, I've tried for as long as I could but I had it up to here with that arrogant bastard. Good bye, it was nice working with you." She said as she pushed threw them and left out.

Both men were now furious. They busted threw the door to Sesshomaru's make-up room only to see him sitting there in his chair, leaning his head on one of his hands with a cold eyes and a sickening smirk on his smug face.

"Do you find pleasure in tormenting people or something?" The producer fussed wanting to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I get it however way I see fit, but this time that wasn't the reason for that wench's release." He said calmly in a monotone voice already bored with the conversation before it started.

"Then what, pray tell, is the reason this time?"

He closed his eyes and turned away from them. "She was just another female who was obsessed with my looks and fame and tried to seduce me again just now. I will not be assaulted especially by a woman such as that."

Both men sighed then the director spoke up and said, "Sesshomaru, you should have just told us, we never knew that she was harassing you. Now we have a problem on our hands."

Sesshomaru turned his cold golden gaze back at the two men and said. "I don't need a make-up artist. I hate the make-up, it belongs to women and should stay that way, and I definitely hate being touched."

"Well that's a problem that you'll have to work out on your own. The network executives told us that **all** actors, including you, **have** to wear the shit. You signed a legal contract that includes that little rule and you are going to follow it." The producer argued back, his anger was getting the best of him.

Sesshomaru stood up growling but then calmed down, he couldn't do anything to the man since he is his superior after all. He then walked between the two men and walked out though the hall whoever saw him made sure to stay out of his way, they could clearly see that he was pissed. The last person that got in his way was sent to the hospital for two months, how he looked now promised death. The only person who dared trailed him was his assistant, Jaken, who seemed to praise the man.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha saw him as he passed the table where they were eating lunch and go towards the parking lot knowing that he was going off to wherever he goes to calm down. They sighed wondering what was going to happen next.

"Looks like another one bites the dust." Miroku said putting the piece of sushi that he was going to eat down.

Sango finished eating her piece and said, "I believe he's gone threw every single available person who was willing to take the job."

Inuyasha, who was stuffing his face, couldn't care less. "Sesshomaru is an ass, end of story."

"Inuyasha, don't talk about your brother like that." Sango said hitting him in the back of his head.

He glared at her then said, "But you know it too, the jerk hates every single living thing, I'm surprised that he hasn't mauled the bosses yet."

Miroku and Sango had to admit, they were surprised as well. Sesshomaru was the kind of person who took orders from no one and hates being bothered. The fact that their bosses always go in fussing at him and come out unscathed was a miracle or pure luck. But they can tell that his patience was wearing thin and if anything else angered him then the person who angered him will be in a load of trouble.

"Hey guys, I just heard that Sara quit." Kikyo said as she walked over to him. "What's his problem anyway?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes, his lecherous mind going to work. "I don't know but it sounds like someone needs to get laid…Ow!" Miroku was slapped by Sango.

"I agree with him…Ow!" Inuyasha said being slapped by Kikyo.

Later after lunch, a meeting was called to do something about the problem. Everyone involved, especially Sesshomaru, were all thinking about how small and time consuming that the subject was, and it really was. The man had natural beauty but the crazy network producers that came over after hearing about the situation argued against him and won, saying that being under the lights for long periods of time, will cause the actor to sweat and the make-up absorbs some of the sweat. Sweaty actors, unless it was directed otherwise but in the case of this show, didn't look good. Show biz can be so frustrating some times.

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo all walked out bored out of their minds but glad that the meeting had finally ended. They sat at the table that they at earlier and began talking about how ignorant everything seemed to be at this point when they heard a terrified scream. They turned their heads in the direction that the scream came from only to see the little green suck-up running to the parking lot with…a make-up brush in one of his little hands.

They wondered what in the world was going on but their question was soon answered when they saw Sesshomaru walking quickly towards the parking lot with a death glare aimed at the imp while snarling loudly. The group actually looked away feeling the rage that surrounded him.

"I wonder what happened." Sango asked, looking at him after he passed.

Inuyasha, the only one who really didn't turn away said, "He's finally lost it completely. He's gone rabid, somebody better call animal control."

Kikyo hit him again and said, "That's not funny, something is wrong and you want to joke about it, maybe I should call animal control on you because you obviously lost it if you think that's funny."

They saw Koga walking pass and Miroku asked, "Koga, do you what's wrong with Sesshomaru now? We just saw him look as if he's about to kill something."

Koga put on a smile and said, "That maybe the case. I saw the whole thing and it really was the funniest thing I've ever seen. His sniveling little assistant just tried to please the old ice prick by trying to be his temporary make-up artist. He was so determined but almost got his life cut short by the bastard."

Inuyasha bust out laughing at hearing the misfortune of his older half-brother. Miroku trying to hold in his laughter said, "That poor man, it seemed like he got away but I hope they never meet again, he sure does know how to hold a grudge."

"Keh, he's all talk, he's not going to risk his career, otherwise, he would have been on me a long time ago just because we're related." Inuyasha said coming out his laughter.

A week of work was put off because not only because of the situation with the make-up artist as well as an assistant, but because of Sesshomaru's attitude. Something had to be done, the producer and director thought about getting other make-up artist on the show to do the job since others out side of the crew refused but they didn't want to risk losing anyone else. There was one, Jakotsu, but Sesshomaru definitely didn't agree to a man for a job. They also tried to get a new assistant but came to the same conclusion that no one wants to be bothered by the man.

Everyone was giving up, nothing seemed like anything could be done. That was until Sango got a call out of the blue at home one day.

"Hello?" Sango said as she put the phone to her ear.

_"All that time you spend out there must have made you forget about me, I haven't heard from you since you started working with the stars." The voice said playfully._

Sango's face lit up. "Kagome, wow sorry I haven't been calling but I've been too busy and things have gotten worse."

_"Aw, did I call at a bad time then? I mean I was just calling to try and see what you're up to now in days..."_

"No, you couldn't have called at a better time. So are you still working in the cosmetics at the mall?"

_"Yes but unfortunately, it's not paying enough for me to keep my apartment. I might have to move back with my mom until I save up enough to stay somewhere."_

Sango then thought of something and with a devious smile said, "Well, I might be able to help you out. How would you like to work in show biz?"

There was silence on the other line and Sango could tell that she was shocked but thinking about it. _"Uh…I…I guess I would like it."_

Sango's smile spread. "Well, I would have to talk with my bosses but we are in need of a make-up artist. The job will be enough to pay anything you need."

_"Well I would love to take it if you can get it for me."_

They said their goodbyes and with Sango's plan set, all she had to do was wait for everything to fall in place. She knew her friend well, she was very talented with her hands so she would be a great make-up artist although she's not a professional. She was also loyal, energetic, kind, and although a little shy, she stood up for herself when the situation really called for it. This was one of those situations.

The next day, Sango talked to the bosses and they seemed to like the idea, besides, it was the only thing that was left, then she went to call Kagome and tell her the good news. When Sesshomaru heard, he just acted as if he didn't care. He was thinking that this girl was going to do the same as all the others because in his eyes, all women are the same which is why he chose to stay single.

_-End Flashback-_

-------

"Wow, I could tell that he was a tough guy to work with but what you just told me…damn." Kagome said after Sango told her the story behind Sesshomaru.

"Yup, and that was only one story. He surely has come a long way though. You must truly be something special to him." Sango said softly with compassion in her tone.

Kagome smiled her, feeling warm inside out. Koga, who was passing by just to greet Kagome, came in just as their conversation ended. "Uh…hi Kagome."

Sango looked at him then stood up, she could tell that Koga had something to tell her that was meant between them two only. "Well, I'm off to find that fiancé of mine, I'll see you later."

Kagome waved to her, nodded to Koga with a smile, and then disappeared down the hall. Alone, the two were trapped in an uncomfortable silence. They looked away from each other, not sure of what to say until Koga started out with, "Kagome, I know that there was a little something between us because I still have strong feelings for you. I just have to say that I still do no matter what happens…"

Kagome was starting to feel guilty for breaking Koga's heart. He tried so hard but her heart truly belonged to Sesshomaru and that's something that she could not and would not take back.

"But…" He then rushed over to her quickly and embraced her into a hug. "…I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put an end to whatever feelings we have for each other."

Kagome looked at him with an eyebrow raised and look that said, 'Say what now?'

"Our love was just not meant to be because…I'm in love with another woman."

Then as if on cue, a red head with greenish blue eyes came in and said, "Oh there you are Koga, I've been looking for you. What are you doing?"

Koga let Kagome go and put an arm around her waist and said, "Oh Ayame, I just had to tell Kagome that I had to break it off with her. You know how crazy she was about me."

Both girls were thinking, 'More like the other way around.' Ayame then put her arms around his waist and said, "Okay then, after you're finish 'breaking up' with Kagome, we have to go over our lines." He nodded and kissed her hands then she left out after giving him a peck on the cheek.

Turning his attention back on Kagome he said, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Kagome smiled then said, "I'm okay."

He gave her one last hug then turned around to leave out but before he stepped into the hall he said, "No matter who you're with, I'll still be there for you. Just call me if you need me."

Kagome nodded and then he left on his way.

End Act 10


	13. Act 11

A/N: This is a small lemon alert or what some would call a lime. I won't put a filter on because I didn't put in too much but just know that there is some action going on. Also, I'm sorry but the next chappie will take a while. I'm trying to work on it so hopefully it won't take me too long.

* * *

Act 11

Sesshomaru was looking over his script but not really going over it. He couldn't really concentrate at all. Whenever he tried his mind would stray away to the woman who was able to warm and capture his heart. Just thinking about her was enough to make him be turned on, he was actually considering taking her in the make-up room but he knew not to rush anything and when it was time, they would take the next step. That and because he had to work. It was still a pain to wait though even with his great self control.

"Are you sick because you sure don't seem like an ice cube today?" He heard. He slowly turned his gaze to see Koga coming over to him. It had taken a month for Koga to approach him after he realized Kagome was a lost cause and Ayame filled the void in his empty heart.

"I can assure you I'm not sick." At least not physically but mentally he was so love sick that there was no cure.

"Chill out, I was just making sure, we actors have to stick together." Koga said sitting with him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes knowing that something was up. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just want to say that you better treat her right. I still don't think that you deserve her but I know that she'll at least be in good hands."

Sesshomaru smirked, "And I assume that if I don't than you will do your worst to me. Not to worry."

Koga smirked and then stood up to leave him.

"Oh and wolf, I know you were at the club that night and I'm glad that you made a wise decision. I won't let anything, but my own fears, stand in my way between me and that woman, even if it means ending my career. I would literally kill for her."

"Ah, there's the old ice cube that we all know and love. See you on the set later." Sesshomaru nodded and Koga left him alone.

Alone again, Sesshomaru's mind once again went to his raven haired beauty…yea _his_ sounded just right. Oh how he just wanted to march into that make-up room and lock themselves in and…no, he couldn't do that, not without being caught at least. An evil smirk came across his lips.

"Sesshomaru...hello? Are you still alive in there?" He was bought out of his erotic thoughts by the very woman who invaded them. His evil smirk turned into an evil grin causing her to become a little stunned her a little. "Uh…what's the smile for Sess?"

"Kagome, I was just thinking about you." He said as he looked at her longingly.

That look and his words made her heart melt and she felt a very heated blush spread. He smirked at the effect that he had on her and signaled her to sit with him while he said, "Will you come and help me go over my script?"

She sat down clumsily and he chuckled almost too low for her to hear. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing really, just trying to plan things out for later." _Like finally taking you as my mate._"I would like to see you this weekend."

He looked at her reaction. She looked as if she was trying to think about if she wanted to go or not. He didn't want her to reject but he also didn't want to force her to go. "Rin would like to see you again. She talks about you nonstop, she will be accompanying us again."

Kagome looked up with a bright smile. He found her weak point, she could never turn down the lovable little girl. "Alright then, it's a date."

Sesshomaru smiled but that soon faded when she asked, "So what are we going to do?" Kagome could tell that he haven't really thought of what they were going to do by the look on his face, but he cleared his throat and replied with, "It's a surprise."

She decided to buy it and agreed to go happily then sat with him to help him go over his script. Sesshomaru came home later that day. He entered into his house feeling like he was on cloud nine that was until a little brown blur knocked him back down to earth by tackling him to the ground.

"Hey daddy Sesshy, how are you? I'm fine today. The teacher gave us out test back and said that I was the only one with an A . Nanny was so happy that she took me for ice cream and let me have all I wanted…"

Well that would explain the extra amount of hyper activeness that she was having. She never tackled him all the way to the floor before. A woman with long dark brown hair came over to them and lifted Rin off of her father and said, "I'm sorry sir, she just escaped from me as soon as she saw your car pull up. I didn't mean to feed her so much ice cream either."

Sesshomaru gave her a warm smile which surprised the woman because of the years that she worked for him, she'd never seen him smile, especially like that and especially right after coming home from work. She watched the man stand up to his towering height and said, "It's no problems at all, thank you for taking care of her."

That was another thing that surprised her. He never thanked verbally, silently and mentally yes but he never actually said it to her. She smiled back at him, she could tell that something wonderful happened to him recently, he seemed to be in a much better mood now in days. She nodded to him before collecting her things to leave.

Once alone he picked Rin up and sat with her on the couch in the living room to tell her the news. "Rin, how would you like it if Kagome came over to visit on Friday?"

Rin's eyes twinkled with happiness he knew he really didn't have to ask the little girl, he just really wanted to see her reaction to it. He was confirmed when her mouth started running off about how happy she would be to have Kagome come over and already planning what they could do together. It was good that the girl was coming up with a plan because Sesshomaru really wasn't much help at the moment but once everything was in place and Rin was out of the way, his plan would set in.

Kagome was feeling pretty good herself. She really loved Sesshomaru for all it's worth. She always found herself having naughty thoughts about him, it wasn't her fault really, he was just too damn hot for his own good. It was getting harder to remain in control whenever he was around her. Sometimes she doesn't know how she does it. She wouldn't mind being caught off guard in the make-up room…_No, bad Kagome, you can't do that at work…no matter how daring and exciting and sexy it might be…AHH! I did it again!_

She had to busy her mind some how so she started thinking about what she was going to wear for when she goes out with him. Well since it was a 'surprise,' she had no clue on what she was going to wear. She called Sango over to her apartment to help her.

"So Keggy, what do you think he's expecting you to wear?" Sango asked as she looked over Kagome's wardrobe.

"I don't know, maybe something casual but dressy? I wouldn't have called you over if I didn't know." Kagome said sitting on her bed and watching her friend inspect her closet.

"Wrong, I'll tell you what he's looking for, he want's you to look enticing. Any guy who says that you're going on a surprise date is planning something super romantic to try and get you into the mood."

"Sango, he doesn't want to do that with me, at least not yet."

"Au contraire, you must really don't notice the way he looks at you."

"How can I, every time he turns in my direction, I can't help but turn away, he makes me lose control of myself."

Sango smiled a sly smile at her before saying, "Maybe it's time to step up your relationship then, make it into an intimate one."

"Sango, why does everything that you say that involves me and Sess is provocative?"

"What can I say, being around Miroku for so long can affect a person."

"I should have known." Kagome laughed as Sango turned her attention back to finding an outfit.

"Hey Kags, let's go shopping. You're due for another outfit anyway."

"Fine then but whatever we choose it has to be appropriate enough for Rin."

"I don't mean to put a damper on things, but how do you know that he will even let Rin be involved? What if he said that she was going to be with you guys just so he could get you to spend the evening with him?"

Kagome's face reddened at the thought. What if he did lie about Rin just to be alone with her? She was sure that if he did so then his intentions would be crystal clear that he want's an intimate relationship. She hoped that he was telling the truth but a small part of her wanted him to lie. They went on and bought a simple black strapless evening dress that stopped just over her knee with blue trimmings and a small split in the front near the left side.

Finally the day came, Kagome was freaking out. She didn't get much sleep the night before because she would be woken up by very erotic dreams with Sesshomaru. She couldn't find anything either although it was right under her nose. Sango had to come over once again to reassure her that everything would be alright and to calm down. She helped her finish getting ready and as soon as she was done, there was a knocking at her door.

She opened the door expecting to find Sesshomaru, instead there was nothing. She was thinking about closing the door when she felt something latch onto her legs. She looked down to see the brown mass of hair and the talking that came from it told her that it was none other than Rin.

"Hi Kagome, I'm so happy to see you again. I couldn't wait to see you, me and daddy Sesshy talked all about the things that we were going to do. We are going to have so much fun!"

Kagome looked at Sango who was giggling at the active little girl and muttering something that sounded like 'daddy Sesshy.' Sesshomaru wasn't going to like this if he found out but she knew it was because he didn't want to be seen as the lovable guy that both she and Rin knew.

"Uh Rin, where is your father?" Kagome asked as soon as she stopped talking to take a breath.

"He's coming, I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, he's just slow."

"Who's slow, certainly not me." Came his deep baritone voice from the doorway. Immediately, Kagome felt her knees go weak. That voice has been torture for her, it plagued her in her dreams. Sango hurried to her side and helped her to remain in balance as the one who caused her to react that way came in.

He was looking relaxed in some dark blue jeans and a white polo shirt with some brown timberland boots. Over the bridge of his nose were some silver tinted shades that faded into clear lenses. _He makes everything look good, even plain ordinary things, speaking of I wonder why he's dressed like that._

He stood leaning on the door frame watching her with a raised eyebrow and said with a small smirk on his face while looking her up and down, "Not that I don't like the dress but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to change. I would make sure that you get a chance to wear it on our next date."

"Ya, dresses aren't something that you wear to an amusement park!" Rin blurted out with a giggle.

An amusement park of all things? So maybe the romantic thing wasn't going to happen after all, there was still hope for that happening next time.

"Oh okay, I'll be back in a second." Kagome said with a small hint of a crestfallen tone.

Sesshomaru watched as she walked back to her room while thinking, _So, my little vixen is expecting something to happen or at least I think she was. This will be an interesting evening then._

Sango saw his smirk widen just a bit. She started to wonder what was going on in that silver little head of his and was about to ask him but he decided that it was best to go and help out her friend whom she knows is feeling a bit frustrated about what she was to wear now. Upon entering her room, she was right, every bit of clothing that Kagome owned was everywhere but in the closet.

"Sango help me, I don't know what to wear!" Kagome pleaded while still looking through her clothes.

Sango had to hold in her laughter at her frazzled looking friend. "Kagome, calm down, you can look like shit to Sesshomaru and he'll still think you're beautiful."

Kagome gave her a blank look as if saying, 'I can't believe you just said that' and said, "I highly doubt that but thanks for trying to help me feel better now help me please."

"Fine then, all you need is something comfortable, you're going to get dirty anyway so it shouldn't really matter, but I'll still find you something cute." Sango said as she looked over her jean pile.

She found some nice light blue jeans with a brown fade in the front and back. She then looked over her shirts and found her a light brown shirt that would hug her curves lightly with embroidered flowers in different types of blue colors on them. She also picked out some brown tennis and helped put her hair up in a high ponytail. After reassuring her friend that she looked okay she sent her back out to see Sesshomaru sitting on the couch while Rin was braiding his hair.

"I'm so sorry for taking so long." Kagome said as she and Sango came into his view.

"It's okay, I understand. I didn't actually tell you what to wear, didn't I?" He said stood up and took her by the hand, the braid that Rin platted fell out of place softly and she pouted thinking that she would have to start over again but she smiled when he took her by the hand and said, "So shall we be off?"

Rin squealed happily causing him to wince a bit before dragging them to the door. Sango left out with them and said before leaving, "Hope you all have fun, and be nice to my girl…daddy Sesshy."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and then he looked at her before he looked at Rin who giggled a little, then set his head in the palm of his hand. It's going to be a long week next week now that she knows. Kagome pulled on him and he smiled at her before leading her and Rin to his car.

Kagome sat in the car looking out the window the whole time that they were traveling she would look at Sesshomaru in the corners of her eyes from time to time but he kept his eyes on the road the whole time. She would talk to Rin from time to time about what rides she like and what she wanted to go on, she would stop every once in a while to sing one of the songs on the radio before talking all over again.

When they finally made it to their destination, Rin became even more hyped up than she was before. She quickly latched onto the adult's hands and dragged them into the amusement park. Sesshomaru could tell that it would be a long day but it was essential to his plans.

As the trio walked closer to the entrance, heads started turning their way from many females of all ages. Sesshomaru could feel their hunger for him with out even looking at them. He picked up Rin and let her sit over his neck then grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her closer to him. He smirked hearing Rin's giggles and Kagome's blush but he gave a grin hearing the quiet mummers from his onlookers saying things like, 'Isn't that Sesshomaru from TV? What's he doing with that woman and girl and why is he here?' 'He's married and with a **kid?** When did that happen?' and 'Lucky girl, I wish I was her.' He heard other things that were a bit vulgar and wanted to tell the jealous wrenches off but nothing could truly get him down today, he was with his girls. Besides, they'll get over it and if not, then that's their problems because this was the only woman who he wants in his life.

After entering, Rin took them to the first ride that she came too which turned out to be the Wave Swinger. Sesshomaru stood on the sidelines and watched as Kagome and Rin took to the air. He smiled as he watched them and only heard their laughter out of the many sounds around him. Rin then took them to the Tilt-A-Whirl and made her father get on that one. He and Kagome sat at the ends while Rin sat in between them. He dreaded to go on rides but he knew that they would be upset if he didn't at least pretend that he did want to get on them.

After a few more ground rides, Rin was starting to lead them to the bigger ones. The first one was a rollercoaster that she was able to ride on but only if she had a guide, good thing she has two. Sesshomaru never ridden a roller coaster before but he quite enjoyed the sudden twist and turns that it had to offer. Kagome, who also never rode on one, was terrified and she clung onto him as tight as she could with out ruining his shirt. Oh yea, he could definitely get used to that. He suggested going again just to have her hold onto him but she put up a good fight and finally got him to go for another ride.

It was getting late now and they finished off on the Farris Wheel. Rin sat on one side, too busy looking over the side and enjoying the feeling of sitting on top of the world. Kagome was also enjoying the view from the height but she did so comfortably in Sesshomaru's arms on the other side. He, on the other hand, was nuzzling her neck while stroking her hand.

Around 11:30 they all left, Rin was still excited and begged Sesshomaru to go back really soon. Kagome chuckled a bit listening to her talk all about how much fun she had. It was so easy to make her happy, that was something Kagome loved about the little girl. That and because she was so active and always stay on her toes which means that she would love being in fun activities.

Sesshomaru drove them all the way back to his home, Rin still talking to Kagome, she had been talking to her all day. He was feeling a little jealous that his daughter that he had for five years had been practically ignoring him for Kagome, which she'd only known for about two months now. Then again he was thinking that this is how it should be, Rin needs a mother, not a nanny, but a mother. Kagome would be perfect and he knew that she seen the little girl as her own in some sort of way.

Speaking of Rin, he couldn't believe that she was still awake, if anything, she was more hyper than she was before they left. Oh right, he did buy her a load of cotton candy like sometime before they left.

"So Sess, what are we going to do now?" Kagome said pulling him from his thoughts.

Sesshomaru still couldn't think of anything but once again Rin came to his rescue by saying, "I know what we could do Kagome, can we watch a movie?" She then turned to her father and said, "Please daddy Sesshy, I know you probably will tell me that it's time to go to bed but it's Friday and I wanna stay up for Kagome, so please?"

Sesshomaru was thinking about it, it wasn't such a bad idea. It was at least something and if he was right about the outcome of this then everything will work out fine and go his way.

"What movie will you like to watch?" He asked her and she squealed in delight as she ran over to the entertainment system in the living room where the massive DVD collection was kept. While Sesshomaru helped Kagome get comfortable on the couch, Rin picked out one of her favorite movies, _Night at the Museum._ She then ran back to them and pounced on the couch before settling next to Kagome.

When they were practically in the middle of it, the events of the day were starting to take effect on Rin as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Ten minutes before the movie ended, Sesshomaru started nuzzling more into Kagome's neck, he was kissing her and nipping her a bit and although she loved the feeling, and boy did she love it. It wasn't often that they were like this because work complicated things. Her body was calling out to him and she would have gladly urged him on if only her conscience didn't remind her about the girl next to them. She had enough embarrassment from being caught last time.

"Sesshomaru, come on stop." She whispered panting a little as she tried to pull away but since he had his arms around her, she was to stay in place while he continued his pleasurable torture.

He didn't even look at her, instead he continued while mumbling in her skin, "No."

"Come now, Rin is sitting right next to us, I was embarrassed enough when she caught us kissing." She started panting harder drawing Sesshomaru to want more of her.

"True that she is right next to us but she is asleep." She was completely knocked out. Her head was laying on one of the couch pillows and she was curled up under a blanket that Sesshomaru got for her before they started watching the movie.

Sesshomaru's kissing was getting a little more serious as he moved up to her lips. Her resistance to him was annoying but it was also turning him on to no end. He could tell that she wanted him because she arched herself against him when he nipped her on her neck and ear and her panting became more erratic, not to mention, her scent amplified her want for him. Oh yes, she will be his tonight.

"She will not interfere this time."

Kagome pulled back to get a good look at him before he captured her lips, his eyes glazed over with lust and desire. Did he wait for this to happen or was it planned?

"Think about what you're doing…" He kissed her again before she had the chance to finish her sentence but she pulled away and said, "We can't do this here."

"And who says? It is my home we are in and I make the rules." He very huskily as he leered at her and she knew that she had to get herself out of this before something actually happened.

"Well, Rin's right here, what if she wakes up?"

"Ha, that girl sleeps like a rock after using up all of her energy. She won't be waking up till morning." He _was_ planning this.

"Sesshomaru, this is not funny, I do not want to be responsible for scaring a little girl for life." She liked making out with him but this was going too far.

"Fine then…" His smirk disappeared but the gleam in his eyes were still present as shrugged and then before she knew it he had simply swept her off the couch and begun carrying her away.

Kagome was shocked at being carried off all of a sudden. "Sess-Sesshomaru what are you doing, where are you taking me?" She said as she held on to him for dear life. Her legs wrapped around his waist which wasn't going to help neither one of them. Sesshomaru growled low feeling her sudden closeness and his eyes flashed red slightly.

"I'm sorry Kagome but you can get me back later tomorrow, we have a slight problem." He said as he rushed them out the living room and towards the stairs.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern but somewhat knowing what was going on in his head. He stopped then lowered her a little and the bulge that she felt against her told her all she needed to know. Her face flushed red as he continued to carry her. "But we can't do this…Rin."

He looked down at her with lust filled red eyes and said, "Don't deny yourself Kagome, both us will suffer tonight if we just stop now. Plus I think Rin will be heart broken if she woke up and found you gone without saying goodbye. She won't hear us, especially if she stays down here."

Kagome's eyes went wide, she still wasn't so sure about this but she knew that she wasn't able to do anything now, he had a determined look in his eyes. He kicked his bedroom door open and skillfully closed and locked it behind him. He laid her in his bed and started kissing her all over again while lifting up her shirt and bra to massage her breast. She moaned happily when his mouth connected with her flesh and he gently started sucking her. She took the rest of her shirt off herself wanting to feel more of him against her skin. He lifted up earning a hiss from her and he smiled evilly at her, she was truly enjoying the sensation that she was feeling.

"Don't worry, the time for games had passed a long ago, I'm just as eager as you are." He said as he started to undo his pants. She did the same and then the rest of their clothes joined the messy pile on the floor. He came back over her and spread her legs and positioned himself then stroked in so fast that she gave a breathless moan. She caught his rhythm quick and joined him in a complete bliss.

Kagome saw the light threw her closed eyelids and wiggled slowly feeling soft silk under and around her. She realized that she wasn't in her bed once again. She tried to process the events from yesterday in her mind and then a warm smile spread across her face remembering her time with Sesshomaru. She turned slowly in place only to almost laugh seeing him still deep in slumber. He looked unreal as if a perfectly carved sculpture or even something that dreams couldn't form.

She smiled and felt like she needed a bath. She carefully slid from under the covers and stepped out the bed only to feel a strong grip around her wrist. "And where do you think you're going?" She turned to see Sesshomaru look up threw half lidded eyes that still had a bit of lust in them, a smile crept lazily across his face.

She smiled and said, "I want to take a bath I'm sweaty and stinky." She tried to pull away but his grip tightened and he pulled her into his embrace and took in her scent. "You smell fine to me because you smell like me."

"Exactly, come on, let me take a bath please." She looked at him while doing her version of Rin's puppy eyes.

"You've been hanging around Rin too much now, fine you can take your bath but since I stink too then we can both take one." He said as he started kissing her neck earning him a small moan. He kissed over the place where he marked her and felt her shiver, and her sent spiked and it seemed as if she was going to fall to him once more.

She regained control of herself and stopped him then looked him in the eye and said, "I have a feeling that if we do take a bath together then we won't get clean. Please let me go first then while you bathe, I'll make breakfast."

"I'm not a big fan of breakfast but there is one thing I would like to eat."

"And that is?"

"You…" He said while nibbling on her ear. She pushed him away and said, "Quit playing around and let me go." She escaped his grasp and he handed her one of his t-shirts and said, "Who said I was playing?"

After she took her bath Rin finally woke up, surprised to find Kagome still there but happy nonetheless and helped her make breakfast then after everyone ate they made plans of what the do that day and had fun all over again.

End Act 11


	14. Act 12

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. 1) I had a horrible writers block for this story. 2) I got too into the other story I was writing, "Two Can Play It." 3) I was a bit lazy but now that I'm on my summer break, I could make up for it. The next chapter shouldn't take as long and it will be the last chapter.

Also this chapter may seem to be a bit rushed but this is all I could think of, so sorry for the lack of creativeness.

* * *

Act 12

Both Inuyasha and Koga had showed up on the set just about the same time and were suddenly hit with a wave of Sesshomaru's scent.

"The ass is here at an early time? I wonder how that happened." Inuyasha said as he sneered not ready to see his half-brother yet.

"Something's different about it, it's almost…feminine." Koga said as he sniffed around some.

They both walked around and found the scent was getting stronger when they got to the make-up rooms. They both looked in only to see Kagome setting up to get ready to work. She looked happy and almost had a glow to her. Both men had their mouths wide open, they both saw Sesshomaru's mark on her.

Kagome turned her attention to the men at her door way and smiled but it faded when she realized what kind of looks she was getting.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" She asked wondering what was going on in their minds.

Inuyasha was the first one to move from his position. Koga, still being a little emotionally attached to her remained frozen like a dear in headlights. Inuyasha came up close and narrowed his eyes while sniffing her a little.

"Yasha stop, you're creeping me out." Kagome said as she backed away from him a bit.

"I can't believe the bastard finally got laid, it took him long enough." Inuyasha said as he turned to walk away from her.

Kagome's face turned a little red. Damn yokai senses. "Keep your nose to yourself and mind your business."

"Sorry Kagome but we can't help it, his scent radiates off of you, it's impossible to miss it." Koga said with a slight heartbroken tone.

Sango's eyes widened as she turned to her friend catching on to what the trio was talking about. "Oh my gosh, you and him finally…"

"Yes, we did. There are you happy now?" Kagome said with a long heavy sigh.

Sango then narrowed her eyes as a sly smile came across her lips. "So…whatwasitlike?"

Kagome's face turned beet red registering her friend's question. Both males in the room paled at the thought of Sesshomaru in bed with Kagome.

"You've been hanging around Miroku **too** much, why don't you give the pervert a break every now and then." Inuyasha said trying to get rid of the thoughts.

Sango shrugged and said, "He's my fiancé it's not like I can stop being around him."

Kagura was standing next to the doorway listing in. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. How dare he, she was a lowly human, not fit to even breathe the same air as him. She was boiling but she was not going to give in that easily. She left from the group as they talked on unnoticed and stalked around looking for Sesshomaru.

She found him almost thirty minutes later talking with Ayame, going over a few lines in the lounge while drinking coffee. Sesshomaru saw her walking towards him and started growling letting her know to not try anything or she will be feel his fury.

She obviously didn't get the message as she took his hand and tried to pull him off away from Ayame.

"Release me this instant." Sesshomaru commanded as he jerked his arm back to him.

Kagura then took another step closer to him intent on getting his hand once again. "But I must speak to you about your schedule now come and…"

"We'll speak **later** about my schedule, now can't you see I'm busy."

"But Sesshomaru…"

"Goodbye Kagura."

He then turned his back on her and both he and Ayame thought it was best that they went somewhere else to practice. Kagura growled at him, so if he was going to be like this then she has a thing coming to him. She will get rid of her competition by any means necessary.

After a while, the director called everyone to the set.

"Well as you know, we are finally finishing up our last episode for the season. It will be one hell of a job but if we all work together, we could get it done. Only fifteen more minutes need to be done but we all know that it will take a few days to do. We absolutely can't screw up at all. Because of last week, we only have one chance so let's get the show on the on the road. We're airing this episode next week."

Everyone then went to their places. Sesshomaru stood in front of a house setting going over in his mind what he was going to do while Kagome did finishing touches on his make-up.

"Wait a minute, where's Kikyo!" The producer said noticing that the lead actress wasn't there.

The crew split up to look for her while Inuyasha tried to sniff her out. He eventually caught on to her scent, which didn't seem too healthy, and followed it to the bathroom. He knocked but heard nothing. He decided to go in.

"Kikyo?" He said as his eyes lay upon her. She looked like she could barely breath and she smelled of vomit. He did see that she had gotten a little sick after they came back from the mountains from their little week vacation. It didn't seem like nothing too big so he never worried about it. Now he saw that she really caught something.

They called a doctor onto the set and she had been diagnosed with pneumonia.

"I'm sorry but she won't be able to work in her condition. She'll be out for at least the rest of the month and into the next month. She needs to be in the hospital now." The doctor said as he packed up his things.

Inuyasha volunteered to take her to the hospital and then all hell broke loose. With no lead actress, the show couldn't be finished. The executives would be very angry and that goes the same for the millions of viewers. They really can't afford to push the date back, everything's been set.

Both the director and producer were about to give up and call the executives to push the date back. They started walking to the office only to stop short seeing their lead actor and his make-up artist talking together. They never seen him have such loving features before, even though he's been showing more emotion in his acting, it didn't beat what they saw this time. Now that they noticed it, he always seem to have emotion with the girl and she's been the only make-up artist to last this long so he have to have feelings for her. Not only that but the girl shared a close resemblance to Kikyo. At that moment they came up with a plan, the show may go on after all.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed more than asked. The producer and director took Kagome and Sesshomaru to a meeting room to explain their plans.

"Please, you are the only one who can do it. We really can't afford to move things." The director said.

"B-but I don't know the script."

"Technically, you do. You have been practicing with me." Sesshomaru said coolly. Kagome glared at him, she didn't want to be in front of cameras only to embarrass herself.

"Please, you must. It is only just a bit more that we need so it's not the entire script that needs to be done."

Kagome bit her lip lightly, she had always been camera shy. She looked at the pleading faces of the producer and director then turned to the calm face of Sesshomaru as he reached out to grab her hand. Although he looked calm, his eyes were also pleading her to take the part. She sighed and reluctantly agreed.

The news of the temporary replacement went out while she and Sesshomaru rehearsed their parts. After being dressed and had her make-up put on, it was show time.

"Places everyone!" The producer said. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile before the director gave the cue to start things. There was a scene where Sesshomaru was at the office with Koga's character and with Ayame's character but it was to all go down at the house setting with Kikyo's character.

--

Sesshomaru paced in a living room as if he was impatiently waiting for someone to come threw the door. The sound of a door opening and shutting could be heard and he looked around before diving behind a counter to hide.

Kagome walked in looking tired as if she had a long day. She came to the counter where Sesshomaru was hiding and then he stood right in front of her.

"Takashi! W-what are you doing here?" Kagome said as if she was scared but then it turned into anger. "How dare you break into my home."

Sesshomaru reached out for her and she backed away slightly. "Sakura please, hear me out you have to let me explain."

Everyone on the set looked on as the cameras continued to roll. Everything was just perfect. If they kept it up then there would be no need to have to use the extra days and everyone could celebrate early. Kagura watched with hateful eyes.

--

Sesshomaru kept stepping closer to Kagome and she kept backing up until she hit the wall. He had her cornered. She struggled against him as he came closer yet and pressed his body against her. She looked in his eyes with hatred.

"What the hell do you want?"

He leaned his head down closer to her and said, "You. I want you Sakura. I'm sorry. I've been very foolish in my choices."

Kagura snuck away from everyone and walked behind the set.

--

"Sorry won't work this time. You already made your choice, you chose Hannah over me. You two were all over each other, don't think that I didn't see you at the party."

"Sakura, look at me. I was drunk and she tried to take advantage over me. I could never hurt you. I-I love you."

Kagome's eyes went wide. No matter how many times she heard it and even though he's acting, it always made her heart flutter.

Sesshomaru tilted her head up, brought his to meet the rest of the way, and kissed her. It was suppose to be a chaste kiss but neither could get enough and soon it became something very passionate, which made everyone watching smile.

"Cut already." The director said with the smile seeing them still in each other's arms. They eventually stopped remembering where they were. Kagome's blush was evident and it only made him smirk.

"Well, that's a rap guys. You did it. I still couldn't believe that we were able to do it all in one shot. Bravo."

Both had a smile on their face but that was wiped away when the wall of the set that they were standing in front of wobbled before finally toppling over. Sesshomaru tried to pull Kagome away being that she was closer to the wall but it was too late and it fell on the both of them. Everyone rushed over to free them. They saw some of the wall move up and Sesshomaru stood holding Kagome who was knocked unconscious in his arms.

"What the hell just happened?" The director was wondering. Sesshomaru looked around the room, his eyes scanning for anyone who could have done this and saw Kagura walking to a door. He shoved Kagome gently into the director's arms and used his speed to catch up to Kagura.

Kagura felt like a brick hit her as she was thrown to a wall with a hand clasping around her neck tightly. She opened her eyes to see the red ones of the dog demon. He snarled at her as his grip tightened around her neck slowly cutting her air off.

"How dare you endanger the life of my mate, you will pay with your life." Sesshomaru snarled before he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his red angry eyes on the wolf that disturbed him giving punishment to Kagura.

"Sesshomaru, as much as I believe she deserves to die as well, Kagome needs you. You won't do her any good if you get put in jail for life."

It seemed to take a while for the words to reach him but he relaxed and dropped Kagura who gasped and tried to draw in as much air as she could.

He went back to the producer and took Kagome and left.

Kagura looked up when her breathing seemed to be normal and this time into the red eyes of Koga. She knew that this wouldn't end well.

End Act 12


	15. Final Act

Let me just say that I'm so sorry for not updating and such. This summer has proved to be a larger pain in the ass than I thought. I work at a camp and have to watch over some little bad ass kids. By the time I get home, I want nothing but to crawl in my bed and go to sleep. I've been trying to keep up with my works as best as I could. I will try not to be gone for so long next time. Once again I'm sorry and I will be updating as many stories today as I can.

* * *

**Final Act**

She was cold, she felt so unbelievably cold and the place she was in was dark. She couldn't even see the end of her nose. Suddenly she saw flashes, which turned into images of her life, from her first memory up until meeting Sesshomaru. There was just so much of him in stored in her memory although she spent such a short time with him. She started to feel warm as she replayed their time together. She could hear his smooth voice call her name as she saw him standing there, her only light and warmth in the darkness and cold, reaching out for her. She tried to reach out for him but was pulled back further into the void. His light started to fade away as she was taken more into the darkness and cold.

_'No…I want to be with him…Sesshomaru!'_

Suddenly everything went dark but the warmth was still there. She could feel the weight of her body and felt sore. Is it even possible to feel pain when you're dead? She could feel something that was similar to breathing, she could hear it too. She wanted so badly to open her eyes but was afraid of what she might find. Well anything was better than sitting there and wondering what might happen.

Her eyes slowly peeled open and was immediately blinded by light so she closed them again. Well she established the fact that she wasn't in hell…she thinks. It's not like she didn't do anything **too** wrong to end up there anyway. She tried opening her eyes again, there was still a lot of light that flooded her eyes but this time she could make some figure out. The light surrounded the figure which seemed so much like one of the very angelic beings that her mother told her was awaiting her in the afterlife if she was a good girl.

She just closed her eyes again and just decided to ask, "Uh, am I in heaven?"

She heard a deep low velvety chuckle before the being said, "No, not yet."

She recognized that voice, it was the same voice of the demon that she had come to love. Finally, tired of sitting in the darkness. She let her eyes flutter open to help her get used to the light and smiled upon seeing gentle loving golden eyes.

He smiled seeing her sapphire blue eyes opening but it seemed like she didn't want to wake up just yet. And when she asked if she was in heaven, he simply laughed a bit at her. She finally opened her eyes fully and a beautiful smile shown on her face when she saw him. He just wanted to embrace her but knew that she was still hurt from the heavy wall that fell upon them.

They just sat in silence looking into each other's eyes and a smile on their faces. Despite being in the hospital, the moment was just perfect.

"So…how long have I been out?" She asked as she tore her gaze from his to look around the hospital room noticing all of the flowers, balloons, and cards around her.

"Just three days. The doctors said that you took a very hard hit to the head." He then looked worried for a split second as he said, "I thought I was going to lose you."

Kagome reached out with one hand and stroked the side of his face to which he leaned into and said, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

He then leaned in to kiss her. The feel of her lips against his was all he needed to know that everything was going to be fine. They didn't even notice when the door opened and his half-brother came in with Rin.

"So Sessh, is she…" He looked at the scene before him and leaned on the door with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "I see she's very much awake now."

The two came apart to look at the door at the smirking hanyou and the beaming child.

"Kagome!" She shrieked hurting the two demon's ears slightly then ran up to try and hug her. As she pounced to jump in the bed, she was stopped in mid flight by Sesshomaru.

"Calm down Rin." He said as he settled her in his lap as he sat back in his chair beside her bed.

Rin pouted but smiled as she turned back to Kagome. "I'm so glad that you're okay, I wouldn't know what I would do if I couldn't see my mama again."

The words shocked all adults in the room. Sesshomaru actually became embarrassed. He told the little girl not to call Kagome that…at least not yet anyway. Then he saw something that made him sure that Kagome wasn't fazed at being called mama. She hugged the little girl closed to her and said,

"I know sweetheart, I promise that I won't leave you, or your father."

Sesshomaru's heart swelled up. How could he be embarrassed by that, Rin was his daughter and Kagome was his mate. They were a family.

Inuyasha had enough of being ignored. "Well I believe I should take my leave, I'm glad to see that you're okay Kagome, everyone was worried about you but I knew you would be okay with fluffy by your side. See ya."

He waved as he turned around and left the three alone in the room.

Kagome was able to return to work very soon. She would be a very busy woman with the upcoming season especially since she became his permanent assistant. She still does his make-up from time to time but it was mostly done by Sango now. As for the old assistant, well Koga really did a number on her. He was extremely livid about her hurting Kagome and basically almost clawed her to death. Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that he didn't get a piece of her but was happy with what happened to her. After prying Koga off of her, she quickly ran off with the last of her strength. There was no law suit placed amazingly, she would have lost anyway. They say that that she had gotten plastic surgery and was said to be working as an assistant to Naraku. At least Sesshomaru could have sworn that he seen her with him but she doesn't face him. It doesn't matter anyway. Sango and Miroku were shortly married and Inuyasha finally proposed to Kikyo and their wedding would be set before the third season started.

Sesshomaru couldn't have been a happier demon. Although they were mates, he knew that Kagome would want a wedding so four months after she got better, they were wed and were starting to expand their family.

"Kagome, go home. You are in no condition to be here." Sesshomaru said to Kagome as he was trying to get her in the car with Sango so that she could take her home.

Everyone else watched, it was always so amusing to watch those two to go at it. "Sesshomaru, I'm fine. I'm only seven months pregnant, I can still work. I don't want to stay home anyway."

"Rin is there to keep you company."

"Rin doesn't want to stay at home either. She's out at her friend's house. Sesshomaru, I refuse to go back home. There's just much work to be done anyway and it seems like you can't handle it all without me."

Sesshomaru sighed. They could argue about this pretty much all day and in the end she would always win. He decided to end the argument early and let her do what she wanted, he would get her back when the day was over with anyway.

Well despite the rocky start, things have turned out great for everyone on the set of the hit drama and will only get better as the show and life goes on.

Fin

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was so short but this is all I could think of finishing it off by. Well, that's it, I'm glad that it's finally over because in truth, I lost interest in this story a long time ago but I couldn't leave it unfinished, you guys would hate me more than me just not updating normally.


End file.
